Vigil
by Brainlock
Summary: What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?
1. Chapter 1

HEROES : VIGIL

What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?

Part 1: Aftermath

Characters: Audrey H, Noah B, Angela P, Kaito N

Note: I wrote this "lost chapter" set during "Four Months Ago" up to Chapter Six BEFORE the s3 premiere on 9/22/08. Events in s3 may force this story into AU, then so be it.

(I think she's just playing GG, imho, but the other character revelation in 3.3/3.4 may prove me right)

--

FBI Agent Audrey Hanson had just received another dressing down by her superiors for the loss of Ted Sprague, the man they Bureau believed to be the serial killer known as "Sylar". At least, she thought to herself, she had them doubting Sprague was Sylar, as he met his end in a similar fashion as Sylar's victims. Of course, this meant that the REAL Sylar was still out there, ready to kill again.

She returned to her desk and hung her head in her hands, wondering how to proceed next. The phone rang, catching her off guard. "This is Agent Hanson," she answered, wondering what fresh hell she would be subjected to now.

"Agent Hanson, you don't know me, but we have a friend in common," the man on the other end said calmly. "Matt Parkman gave me this number in case anything happened to him."

"Parkman!?" she replied too loudly, as people nearby turned to look at her. "Where is he? What happened to him?" Matt had been her best shot at finding Sylar again, and the sudden thought that even that chance had been taken from her? She didn't want to even think about what trouble he was in, now.

"The good news is, he's alive," the man said, causing Audrey to breathe a sigh of relief. "The bad news is," she caught her breath again, "he was shot four times by Sylar."

"Sylar?" she quietly yelled into the phone. "What--?"

"Actually, Matt shot at Sylar, and Sylar returned his bullets, hitting him in the chest." Audrey stammered, tried to understand what this man was telling her. "I saw the whole thing, front row seat, unfortunately."

"Is Matt okay? You said he's alive--?"

"Yes, after being in surgery all night, the doctors were able to remove all the bullets, successfully. Right now he's...listen, why don't you come down here to the hospital and I can explain it to you in person?"

"I'll be right there!" Audrey exclaimed, grabbing her purse, making sure she had a fresh notepad in it and rushing out the door. "Shit! I didn't get the guy's name!" she thought in the elevator down. She hoped he would be hanging around Matt's room when he got there.

--

Angela Petrelli rushed into the Emergency Room calling out her sons' names. "Nathan! Peter!" she ran up to the nurse's desk. "Nathan Petrelli! Peter Petrelli! Where are they?"

The nurse, used to frantic parents rushing in demanding immediate answers took one look at the woman in front of her and knew she was used to being answered. She vaguely recognized the woman from the election results on the TV the night before. "Mrs. Petrelli, right?" Angela bit her lip, nodding. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Petrelli, a man we believe to be your son Nathan..." Angela stifled a gasp. "...has received massive burns and is being stabilized, you can't see him at the moment."

Angela forced herself to breathe. "And Peter?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, no one named Peter Petrelli has been admitted tonight, and it has been a very unusual night."

"Who else has been admitted?" Angela demanded, reaching for the clipboard in the nurses hand.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't give you that information, patient confidentiality."

Angela looked the woman in the eye, a thought occurred to her. "Who brought him in? How did he get here?"

"Unknown," the nurse answered. "The guard at the door said a man handed Mr. Petrelli off to the doctors, then seemed to vanish."

"V-vanish?" Angela didn't understand at first. Then she realized, he literally vanished. He turned invisible! She smiled at the realization, mouthing "thank you" to the air.

The nurse gave her a confused look, not understanding.

It had to be Peter using...what was his name? Claude? Yes, using Claude's invisibility to get away, but get away to where? Would he go home? Angela was tempted to return to the Petrelli Mansion to find out, but Nathan needed her more at the moment. She would stay, call home later and hope Peter answered.

"Mrs. Petrelli?" came a voice from behind her.

Angela turned, expecting to see a doctor with news of Nathan. "Mr. Bennet?" she asked in surprise, seeing her granddaughter's guardian had his arm in a sling and wincing in pain. "I see Nathan wasn't the only one trying to save the world." She didn't mean to make it come out as rude as it did, but considering the events of the last few hours, it was understandable.

"Is he here? Your son?" he asked before correcting himself, "Your sons, are they here?"

"Yes, Nathan is, he's apparently suffered severe burns," she answered him, one parent to another. She motioned him to the waiting room, mostly to get out of the bustle of the hall.

"And Peter...?"

"Vanished," she mused. "Quite literally, it seems. How is Claire?"

"Fine. Shaken, but fine," he confessed, wincing at his cracked ribs. The two regarded each other for a minute. "There were others who tried to stop Sylar. Hiro Nakamura, Niki Sanders, Matt Parkman. We think Sylar's dead, but someone stole the body down into the sewers."

"And what is the condition of the others?" Her heart felt like it had been stabbed at mention of two names.

"Nakamura is missing, we think he teleported away to avoid becoming one with Kirby Plaza," he explained. "He left Sylar with a nasty cut...right through his gut with a sword."

Angela mused for a moment. Hiro had power, too? "I'll contact his father, what of the other two?"

"Sanders and her son are fine, but her husband was shot by Linderman."

Angela raised an eye at Bennet. "Linderman? Is he...?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "Sanders isn't answering any questions about what happened to her, right now."

Angela knew what came next. She braced herself. "And Parkman? What of him?"

"He came running into the Plaza, firing at Sylar," he tried to answer as best he could, "Sylar returned Matt's bullets to him." Angela caught her breath again, preparing for the worst. "Lucky for Matt, Sylar couldn't match their original velocity when he fired them back and hit him in the chest. He's still in surgery, right now." Angela winced just enough for Noah to notice, and wonder. "Like I said, he wasn't hit as hard as he was really shot, so the outlook is good."

Angela forced herself to breath again, pulling herself together. "Where is Claire? Does she know Nathan is here, yet?"

"Upstairs sitting with Dr. Suresh, Molly Walker, and the Sanders'," he explained, glancing up as if he could see them through the ceilings and floors. "And, No, she doesn't. I came down here to make a phone call when I saw you. The children--"

"Should not be here, Mr. Bennet," Angela told him regaining her usual regal composure.

"Niki won't let Micah out of her sight, and Molly won't leave until Parkman--"

"You shouldn't be here, Noah," Angela declared. "Get Claire and get out of here. The Company will be here shortly, and I don't want them anywhere near my granddaughter. I will see to it the other children are not harmed, myself."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. "Do you want me to show you the way upstairs, or...?"

"No. No, I need to be here for Nathan, when they bring him out," she told him. "I will have two tickets waiting for the next flight out of LaGuardia for you and Claire. I will contact you later about your next step."

"I understand," Noah said. "Thank you."

Angela waved him off, trying to act nonchalant. "It's the least I can do for the man who raised my Claire."

"Our. Claire-Bear," he smiled as he left the room.

Angela raised an eyebrow at him. "You have ten minutes to get her out of here, Bennet," she ordered. He marched out and didn't see the smile that crossed her lips as soon as the door closed. "Our Claire Bear?" She found it slightly funny, suddenly wishing she could explain everything to her, hug all the trauma away. She knew she couldn't. She had other things to tend to. She pulled out her phone. "Kaito? It's Angela. I have news."

Kaito was at the hospital within the hour. He found Angela sitting by herself in the burn ward waiting room. "Angela?" he asked, coming into the room.

"Kaito," she replied starting to rise, but he waved her down, sitting beside her. "Nathan's been stabilized, radiation burns over most of his body."

"What of Peter and Hiro?" he asked, gripping her hand.

"Gone," she said, simply. "Bennet says Hiro teleported away during the fight when Sylar threw him into a building." Kaito looked at her expectantly. "He tried to slice Sylar open, but didn't get the chance for the killing stroke."

Kaito forced a grim smile. He would have to be patient and wait for his son to turn back up, where ever...or when ever he teleported to.

Angela continued, "The nurse downstairs says a man dropped Nathan off and disappeared. Kaito, it has to be Peter, I'm sure of it! I've been calling home, but the morning maid says no one else has been there. No answer at his apartment, either."

"Angela, at least we know he's alive," Kaito consoled her. "If he's using Claude's invisibility, maybe he's taken refuge with him?"

"No," Angela replied. "Bennet already confronted them on Charles' patio a few days ago. They tasered Claude, but Peter flew them away. Claude won't stay with Peter if he's been discovered." Kaito considered this, knowing the Haitian had been partnered with Bennet for some time now, and knew Angela had the man keeping a safe watch over Claire to run interference with the Company if she manifested young. He then nodded in agreement.

"There's something else, Kaito," she confessed. "Someone else was there last night, fighting Sylar. That man nearly destroyed my entire family."

Kaito gave her a questioning look, but the look she gave back made him realize what she meant. The only other person she could include in that statement. A secret held by only a select handful of people. He nodded in understanding, asking "Where is he?"

--

Next: Secrets Past


	2. Chapter 2

HEROES : VIGIL

What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?

Part 2: Secrets Past

Characters: Angela P, Arthur P, Maury P, Victoria P, Adam M, Daniel L, Charles D (cameo), The Twelve

NOTE: This chapter contains Mature Subject Matter!! Read ahead at your own discretion!

--

When the Twelve Founders of the Company referred to their time as being "Thirty Years Ago", it really meant the end of that era, when Adam Monroe had been locked away, and the Group slowly dissolved as the members went their own ways.

One of the nails in the coffin of the Founders happened several years earlier. While Adam was hesitant to allow intimate fraternization inside the group (outside of the already married Petrelli's), he was also adamant that they were a new breed and should spread their seed where ever they saw fit, and become the foundation of the future leaders of the world.

While some were hesitant to accept his dogma, remembering the same dialogue tearing the world apart a few decades earlier, they saw a certain truth in his words: be fruitful and multiply. While some of Adam's disciples took to his words wholeheartedly and without care of consequence.

Of course, every action has a reaction.

Arthur Petrelli sided with Adam for the most part, and while not as eager to please Adam as his former army buddy, Daniel Linderman, and the telepathic Maury Parkman, he still saw merit in Adam's dialogues. This lead to his trusting Kaito Nakamura to see his wife, Angela, home on many a night so he might continue his discussions. A mistake he and Angela would eventually work out, and they thought would be put behind them.

Maury Parkman thought different. He had picked up stray thoughts (unintentionally, he swore later) about the affair, and had taken his master's words to heart: spread their seed where ever they saw fit. If Angela was willing to bed the Japanese member of their group, surely she would have him, too?

He approached her one night soon after she had broken things off with Kaito. As the meeting broke up, Arthur was once again sidetracked into another discussion with Adam and Daniel, this time on some legal matters with the Group.

"Angela?" Maury asked in his most innocent voice. "Is Kaito not seeing you home, tonight?"

"No," she replied. "He has...other matters to tend to, tonight." She glanced at Arthur as she said this.

Maury picked up on a hint of regret. "Well then, if I may be so bold, may I squire you home, my lady?" he chuckled as he said this.

Angela looked him in the eye, then back at Arthur, deep in discussion. "No. No, that's alright, Maury," she forced a smile. "Maybe some other time? I really must get home and check on Nathan." It was a half-truth, she knew Arthur would be furious again if he suspected her, especially now, but she was worried about Nathan, home with a fever.

"At least let me walk you down to your car?" Maury insisted.

"That's ok, Maury, I'll be fine," she replied, getting perturbed. She caught Victoria's eye, and she came to Angela's rescue.

"Angela? Are you ready to leave, now?" Victoria interrupted before Maury could say anything more.

"Yes, of course," Angela said to her friend as they moved toward the door. "I'll see you later, Maury," she said as the women stepped away, arm in arm.

As soon as they were out in the hall, headed for the elevator, Angela sighed. "Thank you, dear, I don't know what that was about, but I got the impression that he wanted something."

"You don't think...?" Victoria started as they stepped into the lift.

"Maury?" Angela said in mock astonishment. "God forbid! Perish the thought, my dear, and that's the last time I let you in on any of my secrets!"

The two women looked at each other and began laughing their heads off.

Victoria finally caught her breath, "You know, from what you said, I wouldn't mind giving Kaito a turn, if he's as good as you say!"

"It's the whole probability thing he does," Angela chuckled. "He knows what will drive you wild before you do!" They doubled over again in laughter.

"Yeah, but Maury?" Victoria asked. "Susan said she gave in to him one night, she was drunk off her ass--"

"No!" Angela giggled.

"Yes! And she said Maury was a lousy lay. And," she leaned closer, "she didn't realize he was Jewish!" They laughed again. "She said she gave him a few pointers, but she wasn't really up to seeing if he ever took his lessons." The women continued to laugh as the elevator reached the lobby and they made their way out of the Kirby Plaza Building.

"They never do, do they?" Angela teased, remembering she had to show Arthur a few special moves that she found pleasurable, but rarely used. "Now don't get me wrong, Arthur is good, but Kaito?" she paused, sighing, hand over her heart. "Oh, Victoria! He made me feel so...fabulous!"

This brought a new round of giggling as they hailed their respective drivers. They said their respective goodnights, kissing each other on the cheek and went their separate ways.

Upstairs, Maury watched them from a darkened window. He knew what they were talking about and he fumed. The light clicked on behind him.

"Maury?" Charles asked. "I thought you left?"

Maury was caught off guard, he reeled in his thoughts as he turned to his cohort. "oh! I was about to, I was going to ask Adam something, but I guess it can wait," he said, motioning to the trio still locked in debate in the windowed conference room. He seemed to study the men for a minute, before a gruff, "I'll see you later, Charles."

With that, Maury sidestepped Charles and left the office. Charles watched him hustle out the door and shook his head. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what. He knew later, he should have said something, and regretted it almost every day after until his death. What he didn't know was his hesitation may have eventually helped save the world thirty-five years later.

As Angela arrived home, she checked in with the maid about Nathan, made sure he was tucked in and his fever seemed to have broken. She smiled and began preparing for bed, awaiting the eventual late night return of her wayward husband.

She had just climbed beneath the covers with a book when she heard a noise downstairs, the sound of the front door closing. Glancing at the clock she mused "Well, that was fast. Must not have been important, I guess." She yawned.

"Ready for some fun?" Arthur asked from the doorway, removing his tie with a mischievous grin. Angela, caught off guard, couldn't help but match his expression as he quickly crossed to the bed and took her in his arms.

Angela was momentarily taken aback by her husband's amorous advances, as it had been over a week and that was more of a rushed affair than anything else, perhaps more of a reclaiming what was his from Kaito. Not revenge fucking, but similar. She had chalked it up to the trials of young parents busy with their careers, but tonight was different.

This time, he seemed to know what she wanted the moment she wanted it. It was almost like being with Kaito again. It was great. She needed it and he seemed to need it as well, a long slow one without a care who heard. She glanced over to make sure the bedroom door was closed, just in case they woke Nathan. As this thought crossed her mind, Arthur seemed to pause, as if thrown off from his rhythm. For a moment, he seemed different, heavier, hairier? Then it went away, as he pulled her close and rolled over so she was on top. One hand pawed at her breasts, the other worked below, as he let her use him.

She loved every minute of him. He enjoyed this fact without being told. She finally collapsed in erotic exhaustion, murmuring, "We really need to do this more often, Arthur."

She fell immediately asleep and never felt him rise and leave.

She woke up to find her husband leaning over her, kissing her neck. "Sorry I'm late, you know how we lose track of time talking business."

"hmm?" she slurred, half asleep. "What are you talking about, is it time to get up, already?"

"Huh?" Arthur answered, "It's 2am, I just got in."

"Just got in?" Angela was now fully awake. "Then what were we doing...?" She stopped, she didn't want to finish that...thought. Husband and wife locked eyes, scared. What just happened to her?

They hugged, they knew what had happened without words. The next few hours were spent debating. She refused to go to the hospital and be treated like a criminal as they attempted to tell if she had been raped or not. She thought it was her husband, so it had been completely consensual. Would that hold up in court? Could Arthur risk his career, his life, even, on exposing Maury, and possibly the Group?

Angela eventually agreed to let Victoria check her out, while Arthur informed Adam of what transpired in his own bed.

Adam insisted they return to Kirby Plaza where Victoria could give Angela a full medical and they would confront Maury later. He was almost as furious as Arthur over what had occurred. The situation with Kaito had been handled discreetly, and Adam had not been aware of it until Arthur and Kaito came to him together, asking that Kaito not to be assigned with either Petrelli for the time being. Adam was not an idiot, and pressed no further than asking if the matter had been put behind them? They both agreed, but still needed some distance for the time being "to cool off".

Adam had agreed to let the men work out their differences that time, but this was an entirely different situation with his pupil, Maury. Unfortunately, he insisted Arthur wait for Victoria's prognosis before meting out any punishment.

Victoria's news was not encouraging. The sex had been consensual, so there were no injuries consistent with forced penetration. Adam made the Group take regular physicals as much to monitor their powers as their general health, so they knew Maury was clean for STDs since his last physical. The only problem was something they would not know for a few weeks: had Maury impregnated Angela?

Adam watched Arthur tense up at this last bit. "If she is, then we'll get rid of it!" he demanded. "I refuse to raise a child that isn't mine, especially not his! Not like that!"

Adam waved Arthur to calm down. "And if Angela wants to keep it? I know you two had problems carrying before. Do you really want to take the chance of losing this one? If she even is pregnant? And what if it is really yours? What then?"

Arthur stopped. "We haven't...it's been a week since--"

"Still plenty of time for you to beat him to the punch, as it were," Adam told him. "I don't like this either, Arthur, but we don't know for sure, do we?"

"Not for another few weeks," Victoria said. "If she has any signs, morning sickness, cramps, cravings, I want you both here so I can examine her again. If she is, it will still be some time before we could tell who the father is."

"I don't want it," Arthur said again. "I will NOT raise his child!"

"I don't expect you to, Arthur," Adam consoled him. "First we have to make sure if she even is pregnant, and then who the father is. You have to relax, and I'll handle things from there."

"You'll handle-?" Arthur shot back. "YOU? What about me? What about ANGELA?!"

"Your anger is misdirected, Arthur. Daniel is bringing Maury in, now, I'll talk to him first, then you can...discuss things your own way. Fair enough?"

Arthur clenched his jaw, "Fair enough." His fists tightened at the thought of 'discussing the matter' with Maury.

"Very well, for now, I want you and Victoria to see Angela home and make sure she gets some rest. The next few weeks will be stressful enough. Hmm?"

Arthur followed Victoria out of Adam's office towards her lab. "I can give her some sedatives to let her sleep, do you want some to calm you down, Arthur?"

"No. I want my anger."

"Keep it up, you'll give yourself a heart attack," she chided as they entered her lab. Angela was finishing getting dressed in the examining room off the office.

Arthur hugged his wife as Victoria reminded her what symptoms to look for if she was, indeed, pregnant, and to come in immediately if she had any signs. She scheduled a weekly check-up just in case before they took Angela home and put her to bed.

Meanwhile, Adam met Daniel and Maury in the Kirby Building basement. It was a room Maury had not known was in the building. Bare concrete, it almost looked like a supply closet or...a prison cell?

"So what have you been up to, tonight, Maury?" Adam asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Maury looked between the two men. All Linderman had said was that Adam needed to see him, immediately. "N-nothing, Adam, Maury stammered nervously, "I went home, watched a little Carson, turned in for the night before Danny, here, woke me up and told me you wanted to see me."

"And how is dear old Johnny, hm?" Adam asked, straightening Maury's collar. "Some old jokes?"

"I guess, I dunno," Maury lied. "I missed the monologue, didn't care for the guest."

Adam shoved Maury into the wall by his shirt. "You know what I don't care for, Maury?" Maury shook his head. "I don't like it when my people LIE TO ME!" Maury started to protest, but Adam backhanded him across the mouth. "What were you doing tonight, Maury?" he demanded.

"N-nothing! I--" he began. smack!

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Adam punctuated each word with another slap.

Maury didn't have to be a telepath to know he'd been found out. Adam's slaps were keeping him just disoriented enough to stop him from pushing Adam away. Maury knew he wasn't the first telepath Adam had met, and he had developed psychic defenses for it. Linderman, however, was not as learned as Adam in these matters.

Adam was momentarily taken aback when Linderman suddenly tackled him to the ground. As the two men wrestled, Maury tried to make a run for it, but found himself locked in the room by a security keypad he hadn't noticed earlier. He looked back to see Adam throw Linderman to the side and draw a Luger from beneath his jacket.

"Make him stop, now." Adam ordered. Maury stared at the gun for a moment, then closed his eyes.

Linderman was already charging Adam, but stumbled as he found his mind was his own again. "W-what happened?" He looked around, and immediately knew he had been used. He started to charge Maury, but Adam stopped him.

"No, Daniel," Adam ordered. "I think someone else would like to do that before you, don't you think so, Maury?"

"I didn't touch her!" he pleaded, backing into the corner.

Adam glanced at Linderman, and motioned toward the door. The healer left his mentor and the telepath alone.

"Her?" Adam asked as if he didn't know what the man was implying. "Her who?" He stepped forward, the muzzle pointed between Maury's eyes.

"Angela!" he cried. "I admit it! I did it!" He was shaking, he knew this confession may be his last moments on Earth.

"Why?"

"Her and Kaito!" he blubbered. "If she let him have her, then I figured she would have me, too!"

"Maury, please," Adam said, dripping with disappointment. "Please, the woman has standards. Kaito is a true gentleman and has admitted his faults." He smirked slightly, remembering his own heartbreaking betrayal at the hands of another Nakamura, four centuries before. "You, on the other hand, are nothing but a brute with a talent I found useful. Until now."

Maury whimpered again. "Please, Adam, I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Adam said, before he pulled the trigger. Maury slumped to the floor, bleeding. "Heal him, and then meet me upstairs," he told the healer, as he was leaving the room.

-

"He'll live, if that's what you want," Linderman informed his elder as he entered the man's office. He was not happy with whatever was going on.

"For now," Adam said, gazing out the window. "Did you hear what he said down there? Answer truthfully."

Linderman maintained his composure. "No, sir, I did not hear what he had to say after I left."

"Good, there are some things you are better off not knowing right now." Adam swiveled in his chair, facing the healer. "Tell Arthur to see me when he comes in."

Linderman nodded, "Yes, sir." He turned and left the room.

-

"Where is he?" Arthur demanded, still barely keeping cool.

"Downstairs," Adam replied. "Have you eaten? I don't recommend torture on an empty stomach."

"I want to see him. Now."

Adam sighed, "Very well, follow me." He strode from the room, Arthur on his heels. They stopped at Linderman's office, first. "Daniel, if you would be so kind to join us downstairs later? No need to rush."

"Yes, sir," Linderman answered, glancing at a fuming Arthur. "Say an hour?"

Adam glanced at Arthur before answering. "That sounds about right. See you then?"

In the elevator down, Arthur glared at Adam.

"Relax, I only let him heal the initial gunshots," Adam explained. "He doesn't know why we're doing this, but I trust him to keep his mouth shut, at least."

Daniel Linderman would later complain to Adam they waited almost too long to heal Maury's injuries. The broken bones were one thing, but the cattle prod? He also insisted he should have healed Maury before Arthur's minor hand fractures. Adam reminded him he wouldn't have the luxury of healing his own wounds if he were to find himself chained in the basement, as well. Linderman never mentioned what happened that day to anyone after that.

-

The next month, the Petrelli's did not partake in any missions and Maury found himself on missions he was unprepared for. Linderman and Victoria Pratt were usually the triage for any injuries suffered, but she was unusually held back as well. The rest of the Group found this odd, but did not bring it up during their meetings. They were smart enough to pick up on the fact Maury had done something wrong and was being punished for it. Since Angela had not been on many frontline missions since Nathan was born, they really didn't notice her absence at first.

Then came the morning sickness. Angela called Victoria right away. She confirmed it, but urged her not to tell Arthur immediately.

"I don't know if I can do that, dear," she told her friend. "Is there no way, no test you can run now to tell me who the father is?"

"I'm sorry, Angela," Victoria consoled her, "not yet there isn't."

Angela nodded, placing her hand on her belly. She smiled a moment, remembering when she found out about Nathan. She was lost in that thought before she realized she was seeing glimpses of this child's future. She gasped.

"Angela? What is it? What's wrong?" She grabbed Angela's arm, breaking her grip on her belly.

"I saw him!" Angela cried. "I saw my son!" Victoria smiled at her friend. Angela's smile melted away to a pained grimace. "I can't--!" she suddenly cried. "I can't raise him!"

Victoria teared up. "It's Maury's?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He has to raise my son."

Victoria went to the phone, "I'm calling Arthur and Adam."

Angela grabbed her arm, "No, not yet. Give me a moment."

Victoria put the receiver down, hugged her friend and left the room.

Angela felt her belly again. "Matthew," the name rolled off her tongue and she smiled. "Matthew. I must do this, I'll love you, always, my son, but I must give you up to save the world." She cried.

When Arthur and Adam had been informed, they agreed it would be a fitting punishment. Maury had admitted to seeing another lady who wanted kids, but was unable to have any. He agreed he would marry her, and tell her a half-truth, that the child was his and that the mother had willingly given it up for him to raise. She would tell everyone that the child was hers.

Adam's only stipulation was that she or the child would never be influenced by his powers in any way, she would retain her free will while with Maury, and she would never be told the real truth behind the child's birth.

When the time came, the Petrelli's agreed to say they lost the baby at birth. That Angela had a troubled pregnancy was not a surprise. She had trouble carrying Nathan, and would later have trouble carrying Peter.

Adam insisted Arthur stay away for the birth and nearly refused to let Angela see the child. He finally relented at Victoria's insistence.

Angela held the newborn in her arms, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Hello, Matthew. I love you, but I must do this to save you," she told him, "and, perhaps, to save what little soul I have left. Be brave for me, my son." She kissed his still damp black hair.

Victoria smiled down at her friend, brushing Angela's own sweaty dark hair out of her face. Angela smiled up at her and turned away, closing her eyes. Victoria gently picked up the newborn from his mother's arms. Matt began crying as Victoria took him out of the room, away from his mother for the next thirty-five years.

"Be brave for me," Angela whispered.

--

Next: Come Together


	3. Chapter 3

HEROES : VIGIL

What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?

Part 3: Come Together

Characters: Audrey H, Angela P, Kaito N, Janice P, Matt P, Bob B (cameo), Molly W, Mohinder S, Haitian (cameo)

--

Audrey Hanson arrived at the hospital to find the usually expected chaos and then some. Word had already gotten out that newly elected Congressman Nathan Petrelli had been admitted with burns all over his body. The doctors were refusing to say more at the insistence of his family.

Audrey was barely able to navigate her way through the media by flashing her FBI badge at the hospital security and New York's Finest who had been enlisted as their back-up. She finally made it to a nurse's station far enough away from the hubbub to begin her search for Matt.

"Agent Hanson, FBI," she informed the duty nurse. "I was informed there was a Matt Parkman admitted, gunshot wounds?"

The nurse glanced up at the badge. It looked official enough. "Good, if you had said Petrelli, I would scream," she said, nodding to the ruckus down the hall.

"Who's that?" Audrey asked. "The guy who was just running for office?" She had seen a few posters around when they had arrested Ted Sprague a few days earlier.

"Yeah," the nurse replied. "Parkman, you said?" Audrey nodded. "That Petrelli apparently celebrated his win by playing with some nuclear waste or something."

Audrey went cold. Did this guy go up against another Ted Sprague? "What did you say, nuclear waste?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but since you're a Fed, he was admitted this morning with radiation burns over most of his body. Nobody knows how or why, poor guy." She handed Audrey a slip with Matt's room number. "And if you can find any family on this Parkman, you might want to call them, too."

"I don't have that on me, but I know how to contact his wife," Audrey offered. "Is he not going to make it?"

"I don't know, honey," the nurse replied, "but the hospital wants to know so we know who to charge." She raised a knowing eyebrow at the blonde woman.

"Right," Audrey chuckled, glancing at the note. "Thank you."

Audrey stepped away and off to the same waiting room Angela Petrelli and Noah Bennet had been in minutes before. She pulled out her phone and called her home office in LA. "Yeah, this is Agent Hanson," she gave her confirmation number before asking for Matt and Janice's information. "Of course I'll hold," she said, knowing what to expect. She turned toward the window to see the police let a middle-aged man through their blockade. Audrey sized him up as an office drone, middle management type, with his receding hairline and black framed so-nerdy-they're-not-even-chic glasses.

He glanced at her as he passed. She suddenly got a shiver that this was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was about to follow him down the hall when her line was picked up and she was given Matt's contact information for Janice. "Legal eagle wife, law and order marriage, huh, Parkman?" she thought to herself as she was given Janice's law firm contact, "Nice, you neglected to mention that." She glanced up from her notepad as she wrote, only to see Mr. Middle-Management was gone. "Good, he gave me the creeps," she thought, hopefully, that was not the man who her called earlier. She thanked the agent for the information and hung up.

She debated calling Janice now or checking in with Matt. She knew Matt said things had been rough with them at home, but why call with, "Your husband's been shot on the other side of the country." without any more to tell her. No, better to wait and let her know as much as she could right away. She would expect the same. She tucked her pad and phone into her purse and headed upstairs. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Baldy again.

-

Kaito rested his hand on Angela's shoulder as they stood in the hall looking into the Burn Unit Waiting Room. Her hand on top, gripping his as the doctor explained they had done all they could for Nathan at the moment. He was stabilized, but unresponsive, otherwise. He was still "hot" from the radiation, but they couldn't confirm the amount he had been exposed to, but it was more than they were detecting now. Somehow, it had been drained away from him in the short time since he had been exposed. No, she had no idea what had happened to her son, but was glad he had been taken to get treatment right away.

As soon as the doctor left, she turned to Kaito. "Well, that confirms it," he consoled her. "Peter was the one who saved Nathan. He had to have drained the radiation away to keep Nathan alive. I wonder if he even knew he did it?"

"I know," she whispered. "But where is he now?" She hugged Kaito for comfort before pulling herself together. "There's nothing we can do here, now. I want to check on Matthew." Kaito nodded and followed her to long lost son's room.

Angela only checked in with the nurse's station as a formality. They assured her the doctor said he prognosis was good. She thanked them, but would decide for herself. She didn't want to be interrupted when she finally saw her middle child.

When she finally entered Matt's room, she stopped. Could she take the sight of two of her children lying in the same hospital? She gripped Kaito's hand. Yes. She must. She was a mother as well as a fighter. She strode around the corner to see Matt hooked up to at least as many machines as Nathan had been. She caught her breath.

"Oh, Matthew," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. Kaito brought a chair to the bedside so she could sit. "You were the brave one, weren't you?" She stared at him, studying his features. She could see his build came from Maury, but there was enough of her features in there to make her smile.

"Did I do the right thing, giving you up?" She asked the question more to herself, but it was Kaito who replied.

"If you hadn't, we might not be standing here, today, Angela." He comforted her with his hand on her shoulder again. "You told me that a long time ago, a small sacrifice then to save the future, now, I believe."

"I know, it's just--"

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Matt Parkman?" came a voice from behind them. Kaito turned, blocking the blonde woman's view of Angela, who in turn dropped her hand back to her lap.

"Yes, this is Mr. Parkman's room," he asked, "and you are?"

"Agent Hanson, FBI," Audrey declared. Angela froze for a moment. "I was working with Parkman on...a case, he was very helpful until he disappeared a week ago," she explained, coming into the room and looking down at Matt. "I received a call from a man who said Matt had been shot? I don't suppose it was you?"

"I'm sorry," Kaito said, tilting his head. "This is the first I have heard of you, Miss Hanson."

"Are you Matt's family?" She asked, glancing at Angela. "I would have thought his wife--?"

Angela forced herself to smile. Audrey again felt like she was being eyed by a predator. "I'm sorry, Agent Hanson, Mr. Parkman is a little young for me." She let out a small chuckle. "No, Mr. Parkman was assisting my son when he was shot, I was merely paying my respects as a thank you."

"I'm sorry, you are...?"

"Angela Petrelli, maybe you've heard of my son, Nathan?"

"The burn victim?" Audrey was astonished. Could both men have taken out Sylar? Angela raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, the nurse downstairs informed me why the media circus was here. I wasn't aware Matt knew Mr. Petrelli."

"He didn't," Angela replied. "Apparently, it was a chance meeting with," she glanced at Kaito, "some disillusioned voters, or whoever it was that attacked my son. It seems Mr. Parkman happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"So you have no idea how Parkman disappeared from LA and suddenly winds up in New York City a week later?"

"I'm sorry, we can't help you with that information, Agent Hanson."

"uh-huh," Audrey knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this woman. "Listen, I just came up to check on Parkman before I called his wife. I'm sure I can find you with your son, later, if I need to ask you some more questions, right?"

"Of course, my dear, but I don't know how much help I can be if I don't know anything," Angela smiled. Audrey fought a chill creeping up her spine. "We'll be here, don't worry." Angela stood up, shook Audrey's hand, and began to leave.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said a little too loudly, "I didn't get the name of your friend here, Mister...?"

Kaito turned to her. "Nakamura, Kaito Nakamura. Here's my card if you need to contact me," he offered her a business card he quickly plucked from his business suit.

"Thank you, sir," Audrey said as she examined the card. The Godsend symbol catching her eye. Where had she seen that before?

"Oh! Excuse me," Angela asked, "You said he was in LA a week ago? I take it his wife is still out there?" Audrey nodded. "Well, let me take care of her flight and lodging here if she wants to see her husband. It's the least I can do for Mr. Parkman's assistance in saving my son's life. Or trying to, at least. Why spend the taxpayer's hard earned money, hmm?"

Audrey was taken aback. "Thank you, that's very generous of you, Mrs. Petrelli. I'm sure Matt would appreciate that, very much." She glanced down at her friend, wondering if Janice would even accept the offer.

Angela smiled at her again before leading Kaito out of the room. Audrey pulled her phone out as a nurse came in to check Matt's vitals. "Your husband seems to be doing okay, Mrs--"

"Husband?" Audrey barely stifled a laugh. "No! No, just partners." The nurse raised an eye at her. Audrey flashed her badge as she pulled her notepad out to call Janice. "I'm FBI, we were working a case together. In fact, I was just about to call his wife."

The nurse gave an amused smile at Audrey as she made a note on Matt's clipboard before leaving.

Audrey sighed. "Matt, you are getting me in deep," she grumbled as she dialed his home in LA. "You owe me for this, you hear me, Parkman?"

The phone rang once, twice, three times, before the machine clicked on. "Mrs. Parkman? This is Agent Hanson with the FBI. I was working with Matt on a case--"

Janice picked up the phone, "I'm sorry, I was in the other room! Who is this again?"

"Audrey Hanson, maybe Matt mentioned we were working on a case, together?"

"No, I don't recall him mentioning a name, or that you were a woman," she answered, clearly frustrated. Audrey knew not to push it. "Where is he? I haven't heard from him in a week, now? Is he ok?"

"I'm with Matt, now," Audrey tried to maintain a calm voice. "He's in the hospital. He was shot four times last night."

"He was shot?!" Janice exclaimed. "Is he okay? I mean, he's still alive, right?"

"Yes, the doctors seem to think he'll pull through, but he hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, I mean, can I come see him? What's going on?"

"Of course you can come see him," Audrey assured her. "In fact, he seems to have a benefactor who wants to pay for your flight here. Is that okay?"

"What? Who?" Janice demanded.

Audrey was hesitant. "I'm not sure I'm at liberty to divulge that information. Maybe you could ask her herself once you get here"

"Her? HER?" Janice went from panicked to near hysterical.

"Mrs. Parkman, relax," Audrey tried to calm her. "I just talked to her, and she wants to do it as a thank you for Matt saving her son's life."

"What? What happened? How did Matt wind up in New York?"

"Honestly, Mrs. Parkman?" Audrey confessed, "I wish I knew what happened as well. I hope to have some answers by the time you get here." Audrey then gave her the contact information for the hospital as well as her own cell. When she finished and hung up, she looked at Matt again and sighed. "Oh yeah, you owe me big time, Parkman."

That's when she realized someone else was standing in the doorway. She glanced up expecting a doctor, but saw the balding man from downstairs. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm sorry, I was looking for someone else," he said. "This isn't...Harry Fl-uh, Bishop's room?"

Audrey didn't believe a word of it. He had been listening, but for how long? "I'm sorry, no it's not."

"My mistake, I'm sorry to have bothered you. It's easy to get lost in these halls, you know?" He joked as his smile sent another shiver down her spine. Petrelli and Nakamura may have been hiding the real reason they were visiting Matt, but this guy? He was after something, and that name, "Harry Bishop"? An amusing fake, obviously.

She tried to act as casual as she could be as she strode to the nurse's station. Mr. Baldy was trying not to look too conspicuous as he waited for her to leave. Loser, she thought, as she asked for Nathan's room number so she could talk to his mother again. Bob looked directly at her when she said the name and scurried off. Now Audrey knew something was up. Parkman and Petrelli were tied, somehow, and she would get to the bottom of it she thought as she made her way to Nathan's room.

As Audrey neared the room, she spied Angela Petrelli, Nakamura, and Mr. Baldy in a discussion in the Burn Ward's waiting room. Angela caught sight of her and held up a finger, indicating she would be with her in a moment. Baldy did a double-take and turned his back to her. Kaito merely nodded to her in acknowledgment.

When Angela finally came out, Audrey immediately asked, "So you know this man as well? What else aren't you telling me?"

Angela barely glanced back in the room, "Mr. Bishop? He's worked with my husband and Mr. Nakamura for several years, now. Why do you ask?"

"So his name is Bishop? He started to enter Parkman's room, then claimed he was looking for a 'Harry Bishop'," Audrey informed her, making note that the Petrelli's, Nakamura, and Bishop were all involved, but how?

Angela sighed. "I'm sorry, Agent Hanson, he was looking for me. I'm not sure why he gave you that excuse."

"Uh-huh," Audrey said, not even remotely convinced anything was on the up and up with these people.

"Did you get hold of Mrs. Parkman? Is she coming?" Angela suddenly asked, placing her hand on Audrey's crossed arms.

"Yes, Ma'am, I told her you would be paying for her flight out here, and she wants to talk to you about it," Audrey informed her.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do for Mr. Parkman," she smiled warmly, but Audrey had the sensation of facing a viper in it's nest.

"Well, there's nothing more I can do here, right now, "she said, pulling a card from her pocket. "Here's a contact number for you in case anything happens with Parkman or your son. I hope they both pull through."

"Oh, they will, you can be sure of that," Angela replied.

Audrey figured this woman was either in deep denial or knew something that she didn't. More likely the latter. She said her goodbyes and prepared to head back to the office. As she stepped into the elevator, she found herself pushing the button for Matt's floor again. She didn't know why.

As she returned to Matt's room, she heard a little girl's voice.

"Please say he'll be okay, Mohinder!" she pleaded. "I can't lose him, he's my hero!"

"I'm sorry, Molly," came a velvet voice with an English accent. "The doctors are doing everything they can for him, it's up to him to pull through."

Audrey stepped into the room. She was momentarily taken aback by a (very!) handsome Indian man and a girl, no more than ten years old. One that looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm sorry, do you know Officer Parkman?" she asked as the man looked up from the girl.

"I only met him last night, before the chaos started," he offered, "but Molly here met him a few months ago, when he saved her--"

"Molly?" Audrey asked, taking another look at the girl. "Molly Walker?"

The girl wiped away her tears and looked up at Audrey. "Agent Hanson? What are you doing here?"

"How are you, sweetie?" Audrey asked, trying to put on her best maternal instinct. And failing. "I got a call this morning about what happened to Officer Parkman. The doctors think he's going to be just fine, but he needs his rest, now, okay?"

Molly nodded, and turned back to Matt's unconscious body, laying her head next to his arm on the bed.

"I'm going to start selling tickets to get in here," she muttered to Mohinder. "I'm sorry, I'm Audrey Hanson, FBI, I was working with Matt on a case when he disappeared."

"Doctor Mohinder Suresh," the caramel skinned man offered his hand. Audrey found herself suddenly lost in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Interesting accent, Dr. Suresh," Audrey also noted. "English educated, am I right?"

"Yes," he blushed. "I studied at Cambridge, genetics, like my father, before returning to Madras, uh, Chennai, or whatever they're calling it this week," he joked.

"And you're in New York because?"

"My father was murdered by a man named Sylar, the same man who put Matthew, here, in the hospital," Mohinder explained.

"And killed my parents!" Molly interjected.

Audrey was shocked at the connection. "Yes, I remember," she comforted Molly, who still hadn't taken her eyes off Matt. Audrey turned back to Mohinder. "You're saying Sylar shot Matt? What about Nathan Petrelli?"

"Actually, I think Sylar somehow only returned the bullets Matt fired at him, possibly telekinetically, mind over matter," he explained, motioning to the bed. "I don't know about either Petrelli, I was busy trying to keep Matt from bleeding out all over Kirby Plaza."

"Kirby Plaza? That explosion last night over the city, that was Sylar? I know he killed Ted Sprague, probably took Ted's nuclear power. You're saying that Sylar almost nuked New York?"

Mohinder didn't realize she knew most of what had happened, already, or, at least, several key players. "Um, actually, Sylar didn't almost blow up New York, last night. He was stabbed by a Japanese man with a sword, who disappeared when Sylar tossed him away."

"Down the rabbit hole, Alice," Audrey muttered to herself. "So, you're saying Sylar's dead? What was that explosion, then?"

"Peter Petrelli, I believe," he answered. "He apparently absorbed this 'Ted's' power from Sylar and was losing control. His brother, Nathan, flew him away. We all naturally assumed both men perished in the explosion."

"Nathan's down in the Burn Ward, the nurse in ER told me it was radiation burns. No sign of Peter," Audrey confided. "What happened to Sylar?"

Mohinder hesitated. "We, uh, we're not sure. In all the confusion of Peter exploding and the police and paramedics arriving, he disappeared. Mr. Bennet told me that one of the police asked about a blood trail leading to a manhole right where Sylar fell after the Japanese man stabbed him."

Audrey fished Kaito's card out of her pocket. "You wouldn't happen to know if this Japanese man was named 'Nakamura', by any chance, would you?"

"I honestly don't know, miss," Mohinder explained. "Peter mentioned a Hiro Nakamura, but I never met him."

Audrey sighed, she would have to track down Kaito later. "And where can I find this Bennet?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, either," Mohinder confessed. "If he doesn't come by to check on Matthew, you will have to wait for Matthew to wake up for that information."

"So Parkman knows this Bennet?"

"I would assume so, Bennet enlisted Matthew to destroy the-" Mohinder hesitated, glancing at Molly. "To stop the Company from locating others with powers through their tracking system. That's how I met them."

"And did they destroy this tracking system?" Audrey was almost afraid of finding out the truth, that Matt had been swayed by Sprague and this Bennet into being a terrorist. Parkman was better than that, wasn't he? Audrey could only hope.

Mohinder glanced back at Molly. He smiled. "No, thankfully." Molly glanced back at Mohinder and smiled, too.

"So where is it, this tracking system?"

Mohinder glanced at Molly again. "You're looking at her."

Audrey stared at Molly, not comprehending for a minute. She dropped into the chair Angela had been sitting in earlier.

"How--How many are there?" she finally asked.

"How many trackers or how many people with--," Mohinder paused, looking for the right word. "With talents and abilities beyond the norm?"

Audrey turned her gaze from Molly to Mohinder.

"My father came up with a list of thirty-six names," Mohinder told her. "People like Matthew and Nathan Petrelli," he paused to look at Molly again. "People who are no longer with us like Molly's father," he said in a somber tone. "And Ted Sprague! I remember now, a Theodore Sprague was on the list."

"Sylar?"

"Yes," he is one of them, too," Mohinder confided. "But, while Gabriel Gray was my father's Patient Zero, he was not on the list. Nor were a great many others, it seems."

"Where is this list? Can I see it?" Audrey asked.

"I'm sorry, the laptop it was on was destroyed by Sylar," he said. "I did send a copy of it to Quantico, asking them to take the still living into protective custody to save them from Sylar, but they didn't take me seriously."

"Quantico? I'll make some calls, see if I can't get a copy, just in case. Do you remember any other names?"

Mohinder thought a moment, "You know, with all the events of the past few days, I can't really recall who was on there and who I've unfortunately had to mark deceased, if they weren't already. Matthew, Nathan, Hiro Nakamura, Charlene Andrews, Pam Green, Sparrow Redhouse, Harry Fletcher, Dale Smither, Zane Taylor, DL Hawkins, and Niki Sanders, who may be here in the hospital. I understand Mr. Hawkins was injured last night, as well. Ms. Sanders was with him as well as their son." Molly shot him an embarrassed look at this last comment.

Audrey wrote down the names he gave her, pausing at Fletcher. Hadn't Mr. Bishop started to say "Harry Fl" before correcting himself to Bishop? At this point, everything could be connected.

"Just how many people were at this event in Kirby Plaza, last night, Dr. Suresh?"

"Um, well, obviously, the three of us," he glanced over to Molly and Matt before continuing. "Ms. Sanders, Mr. Hawkins, their son; the two Petrelli brothers; possibly Mr. Nakamura, who disappeared; Sylar and Mr. Bennet." Mohinder thought it best for now to leave out the young blonde girl Bennet left with who apparently had a connection to the Petrelli's. If asked later, he could simply say he forgot about her in the confusion, or had confused her with Niki, both being blondes. "I believe that is everyone."

Audrey sighed. "You know, trying to relive last night must be a chore, and I appreciate everything you've told me," she glanced at Molly.

"I sense a 'but' coming," Mohinder prodded her.

"But," Audrey smiled at him, "people who weren't there wouldn't understand. I mean, I had a hard time believing Parkman could read minds at first," she paused, glancing at his 'cute' face, "and I still doubt the Bureau took Ted seriously when he was asking for a lead and concrete lined cell to protect others from his power."

Mohinder smiled at her. "I understand your position, completely. I had a hard enough time convincing people I was serious on the phone. First, that there were other people out there with abilities, and then that one of them was killing others like them. I know I sounded like a lunatic in my earnestness unless the people had already manifested." He smiled a sad smile, remembering the trick Sylar had played on him that cost several more lives when he tried to contact and warn others like Zane and Dale.

"I think my report will have to be as neutral about all of this as it can," Audrey smiled grimly. "That's the worst part, lying to keep the truth hidden, because people aren't ready to handle the truth."

"Not yet, at any rate," Mohinder agreed. "Although, sometimes people can be very surprising when it comes to such matters."

Audrey sighed. "Well, at any rate, I can't do any more here at the moment, Dr. Suresh. I've let the nurses know Matt's wife is on her way and how to contact me. Petrelli's not going anywhere, either. I'll catch Ms. Sanders and get her statement, and I guess I'll see you two," she stopped, glancing at Matt, "hanging on to this guy?"

Mohinder smiled, "Yes, I'm sure Molly will be the first to know if anything changes with his condition. You'll probably hear her shrieks all the way across the city, if something does happen, good or bad," he chuckled.

Molly shot Mohinder a dirty look, sticking her tongue out at him. Audrey and Mohinder laughed. "I'll be in touch, then. Take care of Parkman for me, okay, Molly?"

"Yes, ma'am," Molly replied as Audrey left the pair standing vigilant over their common friend.

She took one more look back, smiling at the scene before her (and to get another look at the gorgeous hunk of caramel doting over the little girl and the unconscious cutie!) "Oh god, please tell me Parkman didn't hear THAT!" she thought as she strode away, blushing.

Behind her, Matt's lip momentarily twitched in amusement.

Lost in that thought, Audrey almost ran into a very dark skinned man in the hallway, "Oh! Excuse me!" she said absentmindedly. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she chuckled. Damn, this was another fine piece of man, she thought. She would have to ask to transfer to New York from LA if she didn't watch herself!

The man smiled at her, waving it off. He had very soulful, but sad eyes. She momentarily wondered if he had been involved in the Kirby Plaza chaos the night before, as well. "No, now that would be just silly!" she told herself as she continued down the hall.

The Haitian watched Agent Hanson walk away, then turned back towards Matt Parkman's room. He stopped to see Mohinder sitting by the foot of the bed, and could sense two others in the room, one a small, but very powerful presence in her own right, concentrating on Matt, as powerful a presence as his father. Mohinder looked up at him. The Haitian smiled and went on his way. No, there would be nothing to wipe from them. They already knew they could not share their story with others who were not there and would not understand.

--

Next - Chapter 4: Connections


	4. Chapter 4

HEROES : VIGIL

What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?

Part 4: Connections

Characters: Claire B, Noah B; Janice P, Niki S, DL H, Micah S, Bob B (cameo), Angela P, Molly W, Mohinder S

--

"This is for your own good."

Claire Bennet glared at the man sitting next to her.

"Would you rather stay in New York and be taken away from your family by the Company?" he asked. "It would happen if we had stayed."

"I just wanted to see my father before we left," Claire retorted.

"Your grandmother ordered me to get you out of there, Claire," Noah replied. "I couldn't agree more with her assessment of the situation. Get you to safety or let you suffer a fate worse than death. Trust me on this."

"I can't die, remember?" It was a small lie, there was a small chance she could, but he didn't need to know that, did he?

"Exactly my point," he countered. After what he had seen Bob Bishop put his own daughter, Elle, through, he had no desire to see Claire treated even close to that. He had read the file on Adam Monroe, another regenerator, and some of the tests they had performed on him in his captivity. No way in hell was he going to let Claire suffer the same way. "You'll thank me-- thank us, for this, later."

Claire slumped in her seat, huffing. The commercial flight to Texas would be two hours, and she didn't feel like arguing the whole way down, especially surrounded by complete strangers. At least she would see her mom again.

Noah glanced down at the young woman he had raised as his own. She was worried. He smiled. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

-

Janice Parkman was in a controlled panic as her flight took her from LA to New York. There was no point in getting worked up over almost nothing. Like Agent Hanson had told her, there was a ticket waiting for her at the counter. First class. Whoever had paid certainly knew how to treat a person. That was almost as big a mystery as to how her husband had wound up on the other side of the country with four bullet wounds. Of course, Hanson hadn't told her everything, as she was still unsure of what, exactly, had happened. People survived being shot, but four times?

Janice tried to calm herself again, placing her hand on her belly, thinking, "Boy, if you knew how messed up your father really was, right now, would you like him, too?" She grimaced to herself. It was Matt's baby, right? She had broken things off with Tom McHenry before she got pregnant, right? No, it was Matt's baby. It had to be. But what if that doctor who had called a few weeks earlier was right about some genetic mutation, malfunction, whatever it was that let Matt read minds like he did? What then?

They had seen that "X-Men" movie, and Matt had (ironically, now) made jokes about what that redhead could read in his mind, while she drooled over the buff hairy guy with claws. At the very least, it had goaded Matt into hitting the department's gym a little more often. Still, the movie had a point, these 'mutations' were passed down to the next generation, and if Matt could read minds, what could their child possibly do?

"No! Janice you're getting yourself worked up again, and you do NOT need that!" she told herself. "Just relax and enjoy the flight. Worry about the rest when it happens, talk to Matt, smooth things over (if we can), and take each day as it comes."

She forced herself to breath and calm down. Needing something to distract her, she glanced at the magazine rack. The usual catalog, read that magazine, comic book. Comic book? She pulled it out to look at it better. Some kid must have left it behind. "9th Wonders"? A small man faced a giant rock creature on the cover. She sighed, and put it back in the rack. "Matt, what am I going to do with you?"

-

"DL? You awake?" Niki asked as she poked her head into the hospital room.

A slight moan came from her husband. "Hey baby! I am now."

"Dad!" Micah yelled, charging into the room. Niki grabbed him by the collar before he hugged his father.

"I think your dad's had enough injuries for one day, Micah," she chided. "How are you feeling?" she asked DL.

"Sore," he grunted, "but better now that you're here, Nik. It is you, right?" He hugged Micah with his free arm, the other hooked up to an IV.

She smiled. "Yeah, Jessica is taking a break for now, letting me run the show," she mused.

He turned to Micah. "You behaving yourself, little man?"

"Yeah, I was keeping Molly company until the doctors said she could see Officer Parkman. Then she took off like lightning. Doctor Suresh barely caught her."

"She a speedster?" he asked. "Runs real fast like the Flash?"

"No, she said she could find people, anywhere she looked."

"She your new girlfriend?" he teased, ruffling his son's curls.

"Dad! No!" Micah blushed. Niki chuckled.

"Listen, I need to talk to your mom alone for a minute," he said. "Go wait out in the hall for me, okay?"

"Okay..." Micah grumbled as he slunk away.

Niki sat on the bedside, taking DL's hand. "Listen, you know we can't afford this, and..."

"Baby, we'll get through this," he consoled her. "We got through the last year. This is just the next hurdle before we move on, okay? Now, prove to me you're Niki, gimme some sugar."

Niki kissed him before asking, "I thought you couldn't tell the difference between us?"

"Oh, I could tell," he smiled. "I was just enjoying her as a change of pace. Y'know, like role playing," he teased. "It's not like I was really cheating or anything. Not really."

"ugh! Yes it was!" she scoffed, smacking his good shoulder.

"I know, I'm just teasing you, baby," he laughed, then winced. "unh, these painkillers aren't working as well as they should be."

"Y'know, I was thinking, if they ask...?"

"Relax, I told them nothing, and they washed all the blood off my hand, thinking it was mine," he confided, glancing toward the door for Micah.

"What about security cameras?" she asked.

"Then we tell them the truth, we came to take our son back, and Linderman shot me," he explained. "We explain it was self-defense before he shot you and possibly Micah, too."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed. "No more lying."

"No more lying."

"Mom?" Micah called from the doorway. "There's someone out here who wants to talk to you?"

Niki went to the door, pulling her son to her. She immediately assumed this guy was with the hospital, to discuss reimbursement and insurance. They had neither.

"Hello, Ms. Sanders," he smiled, glancing over her shoulder, "Mr. Hawkins." DL nodded, worried. "My name is Bob Bishop, I'm an associate of Mr. Linderman's."

Niki pulled Micah behind her. "What do you want?"

Bob glanced down at Micah. "I assure you, I'm not here for the child. On the other hand, you're in a bit of a sticky pickle, aren't you? I'm here to help you rectify that situation."

Niki glanced to DL. "Micah, you stay here with your dad, I'm going to talk to Mr. Bishop in the hall."

With that, she lead Bishop away from her family where he could explain the Company's interest in their welfare and helping the family out, financially and otherwise. Niki had to admit it was a tempting offer.

-

Janice arrived in New York to find a man at the gate waiting for her. She was not surprised at this, judging from the first class airfare, but accepted the man's help with her hastily packed suitcase and free ride to the hotel. He said he was told to make sure she was checked in and allowed to freshen up before delivering her to the hospital.

She grudgingly accepted. She barely took a quick shower after the phone call that morning before racing out the door to LAX. The hotel room was nice, not first class accommodations like the flight, but something that would have been a luxury for her and Matt in New York or LA.

When she finally returned to the lobby, her driver snapped to attention from reading the paper, and lead her out to his car. On the way, curiosity got the better of her.

"Do I get you the whole time I'm here?" she finally asked.

"I don't know, ma'am," he answered. "I was only ordered to pick you up, check you in, and deliver you to the hospital. I'm sure Mrs. Petrelli will let you know more."

"Petrelli? Who's that?"

The driver motioned to a passing bus still featuring Nathan's election poster. "Newly-elected Congressman Petrelli's mother," he informed her. "That is, if he's still alive to be sworn in."

"Excuse me? Did he get shot, too?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked. "I guess you didn't hear? Mr. Petrelli was also checked into the hospital this morning with severe burns. No one knows how or why, or if he'll even be able to take his seat in Congress. Political tongues are wagging, though."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Janice answered. "Looks like this town is just full of excitement."

The man smiled, "Ma'am, you wouldn't believe half the stuff that goes on in this town."

Once they arrived, the man made a quick phone call from the parking garage. "Ok, it seems I am to escort you inside to make sure you arrive safely."

Janice thanked him and he escorted her to Matt's floor, and to the waiting room. Inside she found a matronly woman and a doctor waiting for her.

"Mrs. Parkman?" she asked. "I'm glad you could get here on such short notice. I'm Angela Petrelli." She held out her hand for Janice.

"You're the one who paid for my trip and hotel?" she asked. Angela nodded. "Thank you, but was it really necessary?"

"I insisted, my dear," Angela explained. "Anyone who risks their life to save one of my sons deserves nothing less."

"What exactly happened? How is Matt?"

"Matthew will be fine," Angela comforted her, motioning to the chairs.

Doctor Smith explained, "Mr. Parkman was shot four times while defending Mr. Petrelli from a crazed street person, I'm told."

"What?" Janice was shocked, she grabbed her stomach to keep it from doing flip-flops. "Where was he hit? Anything vital? Will he live?"

"Luckily for your husband, the man was a lousy shot," he continued. "The closest he came was a glancing blow near the heart, under his arm, but his ribs deflected the bullet. We were able to remove all the bullets and there was some minor damage, but he should pull through. A few weeks bed rest and exercise, he should be fine."

Janice sighed in relief. "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, which is not really unusual," the doctor explained, "but, yes, you can see him whenever you're ready."

"I just thought it best we explain the situation to you, first, dear," Angela added. "Of course, I'll take you to see him right away."

"Please," Janice said, rising. "And I do really appreciate all you're doing for us, Mrs. Petrelli, especially with what I heard your son is going through, as well."

"Nothing for you to worry about, my dear," Angela replied. "Just think of this as something for me to do to keep me busy instead of worrying about my own injured sons."

"Sons?" Janice asked. "Your driver said your son Nathan was severely burned, but not anything else."

"My driver talks too much, but it is front page news, unfortunately," Angela mused. "And Peter will be fine, I'm sure of it. But never you mind, let's see that husband of yours, shall we?"

-

"I don't know about you, Molly, but I'm starving. Want to go down to the cafeteria and grab some lunch? I'm buying," Mohinder asked his young charge.

"I wanna stay here with Officer Parkman, in case he wakes up," she insisted.

"How about we bring him something back, just in case?"

Molly sighed. "Okay, if you insist, Doctor Suresh."

Mohinder smiled, he knew she was just as famished as he was, but really wanted to stay with Matt. He led her out of the room to the elevators.

-

Angela Petrelli eyed the pair as they left the room. Janice hadn't noticed because of the lunch cart sitting between her and the doorway, and she didn't take notice of them as she rounded it.

"Here we are, Mrs. Parkman," Angela informed her at the door. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me. I'll give you some time with your husband in case he's awake."

"Um, if you want to come in, I don't mind," Janice answered.

"Nervous?" Angela asked. "Don't be, he was fine earlier, I'm sure you can do this by yourself."

Janice grabbed the woman's hand. "I don't want to see him like this."

Angela smiled, patting her hand. "Alright then, if you insist." She led the younger woman forward.

Janice nervously stepped into the room. Matt was laying still, heart monitor beeping, IVs and sensors attached at odd intervals to her, the oxygen tube running under his nose. She gasped.

Angela led her to the chair by the bedside. "See? He's fine, nothing to worry about, my dear."

Janice kept hold of Angela's hand while reaching her free hand to grab Matt's. Angela gasped and reached for the other chair vacated by Mohinder. Janice fought back tears as she looked at her husband.

Angela spoke up. "You never said you were pregnant."

Janice turned, confused. "What? How did you know?"

Angela eyed her. "You know he can read minds, correct?"

Janice slowly nodded, dumbfounded. "You can, too?"

Angela smiled. "No, but he's not the only one with abilities." She looked at Matt and sighed. "I suppose this would be easier coming from your husband, but considering his condition," she nodded in Matt's direction. "Your husband is not alone in what he can do."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't know it to walk down the street, but there are others like him in the world," Angela explained. "Many others, with many different abilities. Most hide or ignore their abilities, some do not. If that ability is subtle, it is easy, but some cannot hide the more...volatile abilities. These people make a choice to use them for the greater good, like your husband did, or cause untold chaos, like the man who put him in the hospital. Or worse."

"Y-you're crazy!" Janice shot back.

"The man your husband tried to stop last night caught the bullets that were fired at him in mid-air," she paused, looking Janice directly in the eye. "Then sent them flying back to Matthew, injuring him. He got off lucky, I suppose. Most of Sylar's victims end up with their heads sliced open."

Janice was horrified. She tried to stand and flee, but Angela caught her arm, pulling her back down.

"Please. Sit. Let me explain," she tried to calm the younger woman down. "Matthew helped to stop that man last night. His mind reading may seem innocuous, benign, at first, but trust me, he has more potential than he realizes. Whether he uses that potential for the greater good or evil is yet to be determined."

"My husband's a cop, a good guy," Janice protested. "He would never do anything evil!"

"Like cheat on his spouse?"

Janice gasped. "H-how do you know about that? What did he tell you?"

"He didn't, my dear. You did, just now," Angela explained. "You aren't sure if the baby you're carrying is Matthew's or...Tom's, is it?" Janice was on the verge of tears. "You want to know if this child will be fully normal, like everyone else, or if it has the potential to be like his father?" Angela asked, mentally adding, and grandfather.

Janice nodded, tears flowing down her face.

"My advice to you is to leave him, tell him the baby isn't his," Angela confided. "Tell him you've done him wrong and want a divorce. You've already had trouble, haven't you? Tried to make things work? Failed?" Janice nodded. "Well, then, tell him you want out and he deserves someone who can be there for him, more faithful than you were able to be. Tell him you can't stand to see him risk his life like that, especially if he is willing to raise a child that isn't even his own. Save him from that choice."

Janice sobbed. She looked at Matt, rubbed his hand she was holding in her face. A hint of his sweat under the antiseptic.

"If you don't mind my saying, my late husband's law firm can help you file the necessary papers while you are here. Make it quick and easy," Angela informed her. "Don't worry, I'll still pick up the tab for your stay here, but don't put him through unnecessary anguish. Think of your child and protect him from this madness his father now faces."

Janice looked at the other woman, not understanding.

"Trust me, dear," she confided. "Once he's gotten a taste of the danger and excitement his abilities allow him, he will be drawn to it like a moth to the flame. If you think it was bad being married to a policeman, or even a firefighter or soldier, this is a thousand times worse. Spare yourselves the anguish. End it."

Janice nodded. All those superhero movies that had become so popular? They showed the exciting life, but some of the more recent ones also showed that that life was a lonely one. She thought she understood that before, she was sure she understood it more than ever, now.

Angela rose to leave. "Don't stay too long, dear, you won't do him any good."

-

In the cafeteria, Mohinder and Molly found Niki and Micah, and the kids immediately sat together like old friends. While the kids chatted away, Mohinder and Niki compared notes on their own victims of the night before.

"You know, Niki, I'm beginning to think I should take an actual medical class so I can learn triage if we keep this up," Mohinder joked.

"Well, you can stay in this life if you want, I'll be happy when things return to normal," she replied. "In fact, someone approached me this morning. Apparently, there is already an organization that knows about people like us, and they've offered to help cure me."

"Really? I'm surprised they haven't come to check on Molly and Matt, yet."

"You know about these people, Suresh?" Niki could feel Jessica bristling, ready to take over and fight.

"Yes, they approached me some time ago, but I was reluctant to share my father's findings with them," he explained. "After I was duped by Sylar, I decided they might be able to offer me some protection. That's how I was able to meet Molly and save her life."

"What was wrong, if you don't mind my asking?" Jessica relaxed.

"She suffered from a rare disease," he explained. "The same disease that took my sister's life. My parents had me in hopes of providing a cure, like with leukemia patients, another child with antibodies to help the elder one. Unfortunately, I was born too late to help my sister, but it turns out, I was able to help Molly, and save her from a similar fate, it seems." He beamed at Molly.

"So now what happens to her?"

"I don't know," Mohinder paused. "Molly's parents were killed by Sylar some months ago, and she was more a lab rat with the Company. I guess I'm responsible for her now?"

"And Officer Parkman!" Molly exclaimed.

Mohinder patted her head. "Yes, and her hero, Matthew. But we'll have to ask him when he wakes up, won't we?"

Niki chuckled. "She's a charmer, isn't she? Who could turn that down?" Mohinder laughed in agreement.

Micah chimed in with, "If they can't take her, can we, Mom?"

"Yeah, let's wait and see on that, Micah," Niki replied. "No offense, Molly. We need to make sure we can take care of ourselves before we start adding to our brood."

The kids acted dismayed, as the adults talked some more about it. Niki glanced at the clock on the wall. "Is that the time? I need to go check on DL, do you want me to pop in on Matt for you?"

"If it wouldn't be any trouble? I can watch Micah for a few minutes."

"Ms. Sanders?" Molly asked. "Could you take Officer Parkman his jello for me?"

Niki laughed, "Sure, sweetie. I'll tell him it's from his favorite little girl for you."

Upstairs, Niki decided to stop in on Matt first. She entered the room to find a brunette woman softly crying next to the window. "Excuse me? I was just checking in on Matt Parkman to see how he was doing?"

Janice turned, dabbing her eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just, um, I'm Janice, Matt's wife," she finally managed to say.

"Niki Sanders, I was just checking in on Matt for Mohinder and Molly, and dropping off some jello from her," she explained, suddenly feeling uncomfortable for intruding on the couple, even if Matt was still unconscious.

"Oh? um, thanks," Janice said as Niki set the jello down on the bedside tray. "How do you know Matt?"

Niki laughed. "I, uh, met him a few weeks back, threw him out a window."

Janice blanched.

"It's ok, I wasn't quite myself, then," she explained. "I, uh, well, Jessica really, took a job to get some money back that a man had stolen, and Matt happened to get in the way. I never did get a chance to apologize." She glanced down at Matt, sheepishly. "Sorry, Matt." She turned back to Janice. "He was still a little spooked at me when we ran into him last night. Can't really blame him. Jessica's fault, really."

"I'm sorry? Who's Jessica?"

"Oh, um," Niki blushed, "Jessica is...was my sister, then I had a little split personality problem, I guess you'd call it, and she called herself Jessica, too. Gets kinda confusing, I guess, but I'm looking into taking care of it."

"Multiple personality?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Niki answered.

"And what do you do?" Janice asked. "Either of you?"

"Do?" Niki was thrown off. "Oh, I guess you know some of what happened, then? Jessica's pretty strong. I guess I am, too?" Janice nodded, trying to understand. "Well, I'm gonna," she hooked her thumb at the door, "go check on my husband. Um, he's right down the hall."

Janice nodded as Niki turned to leave. "Oh hey, whatever happened to those diamonds Jessica was supposed to recover? Did Matt tell you?"

Janice looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second. "I, uh, I told him to turn them in, before he ran out," she replied. "Since he took off, I did."

"Oh, okay," Niki shrugged. "No biggie, just wondering."

Janice collapsed in the chair as Niki left. This is what Angela had been talking about? Then her choice was clear. She couldn't live a life like this, especially with a baby.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had to leave Matt.

--

Chapter 5: Awakening


	5. Chapter 5

HEROES : VIGIL

What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?

Part 5: Awakening

Characters: Matt P, Angela P, Janice P, Niki S, Molly W, Mohinder S, surprise cameos (or?), and Matt's nurse finally gets a name!

--

"I took his power--can't control--can't do anything--"

"--so we can save the world."

"Let me go!" "Peter!" "Nathan!" "NO!"

"Please don't die, Officer Parkman! You're my hero!"

Sirens. (shut up! Always too loud!)

"--surgery, stat! Losing blood!--another shooting--"

"Oh Matthew. You were the brave one--do the right thing?"

"--small sacrifice--save the future, now--"

"--Parkman--"

"(seen that Symbol before?)"

"You owe me for this, you hear me, Parkman?"

"How did Matt--York?"

"(heh, Harry Bishop! Funny.)"

"Molly? Molly Walker?" "Agent Hanson?"

"--murdered--Sylar--killed my parents!"

"Down the rabbit hole, Alice."

"Nathan--Burn Ward"

"Parkman knows Bennet?"

"Matt's wife--Molly first to know"

"(gorgeous caramel--unconscious cutie--sexy chocolate! Where's bathroom? Unh! Ooh yeah! Oh, Matt! Mo'Mo!)"

"Matt, what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything vital? Will he live?"

"Sons?"

"I wanna stay--in case he wakes up!"

"--don't want to see him--"

"--pregnant--coming from--his condition--husband--volatile"

"You're crazy! --a cop! Good guy! --never--evil!"

"--baby isn't his--failed--more faithful--risk his life--child that isn't even his--save him--unnecessary--madness--father--danger--End it. Don't stay--"

"Matt--can't--love you--leave you--child--can't--who?"

"--Niki--Mohinder--Molly--jello--Jessica--out a window--still spooked--sorry, Matt--blame him--Jessica--multiple pers--diamonds?"

"--leave you. I Love you. Goodbye, Matt."

"What? No! Wait! Janice!"

"Matt? Matt! you're awake!"

"Janice?," Matt called out again, struggling against the light in his eyes.

"Mohinder, Matt's awake!" Molly cried out.

Mohinder jumped up and grabbed the nurse's call button, pressing it just in case. "Matthew? Can you hear me?"

"Janice, no, don't!" Matt called out. "Janice? Janice!"

"Mohinder? What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"He's been asleep for two days, Molly," Mohinder explained. "He's disoriented, probably been dreaming. Who's Janice?"

"M'wife! Where m'wife?" Matt called out as the nurse entered the room.

"We got a live one!" the nurse called into the comm back to the desk. "Sir, if you could please step out of the way with your daughter?"

"Oh, she's not mine, nor his," Mohinder started to explain, pulling Molly out of the way. The nurse rolled her eyes. "Wrong again! What is it with you, guy, you're throwing off my record, here!" she chided a delirious Matt.

Another nurse and Doctor Smith came in, began giving him a once over, suggestion of restraints was denied as Matt suddenly felt the pain from his wounds as he struggled and immediately calmed down.

"Mr. Parkman? Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked.

"unh, hospital, bullets, crazy, Sylar, officer, jello, Janice!" he muttered as one of the nurses injected something into his IV.

"Well, he's disoriented, but seems to be coming round," the doctor said. "Who's Janice? You?" he looked at Molly.

Mohinder answered. "I don't know, his wife? I haven't known him that long, only a few days. Niki said she met his wife, yesterday, but she was gone by the time Molly and I returned from lunch."

"Niki?" the doctor asked. "The leggy blond in Mr. Hawkins' room?"

Mohinder chuckled, "Yes, that's her. I'm surprised she didn't hear the commotion and come--oh! speaking of--"

Niki cautiously entered the room. "Doctor Suresh? Is everything okay? Is Matt awake?"

"Yes, he is--was," Mohinder corrected himself, seeing that Matt was out already. "Niki, did you say you met Matt's wife?"

"Yeah, weepy brunette, why?"

"Mr. Parkman was asking for a Janice?" the doctor asked.

"Demanding, more like," Mohinder corrected. "Did she say where she was staying?"

"No, sorry, guys," Niki apologized. "I just talked to her for a minute, when I dropped off Molly's jello."

"I though that was an odd first request when someone wakes up," the doctor joked, but no one laughed. Even the nurse rolled her eyes. "What? He could be Mormon? You never know these days." More rolled eyes. Sigh. "Okay, I'll leave word at the nurse's desk that should she come in, he's woken up, momentarily, and to have her contact whoever's on duty at that time."

"I'm sure we'll be here," Mohinder advised, looking at Molly. "She wouldn't even leave to eat before, I'm sure we'll have to pry her away, now."

The doctor nodded and left with nurse Cathy Hame. The other stayed behind long enough to check his vitals once more.

"Mom? Everything okay in here?" Micah asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, honey," Niki replied, motioning him in. "Matt just wanted to test everybody's reaction time. He's asleep again."

"Dad wanted me to check on you guys, to make sure everything was ok. Hi, Molly," he waved. Molly waved back, having resumed her bedside post.

"Is that normal, him being out this long?" Niki asked Mohinder.

"I don't know, honestly," he replied after a moment. "I think part of it is just the body shutting down to heal itself, like the doctors will sometimes induce a coma, but he should have been awake by now. I guess he should come around again, soon."

"But with our powers?" she asked.

"Anybody else probably would be awake, but Matthew's mind is probably resetting itself, as well," he guessed. "Besides, all the telepathic 'background noise' from all the injured patients and hospital staff probably doesn't help, either."

"Do you think I should ask Bishop to move him to a more private care or something?" she asked. "If that would help his-- mind clutter?"

"No, I'm hesitant to let the Company get a chance at him again," Mohinder replied, before whispering, "we may never see him again."

"I heard that!" Molly informed them.

"There's always that chance," Mohinder told her. "At any rate, I have yet to see this mysterious Mr. Bishop. I guess that's a good thing at this point, as far as keeping Matt safe is concerned."

"Well, the doctors are thinking DL may be well enough to be released in a few days, and we can fly back to Vegas," Niki informed him, to a chorus of "awww" from the kids.

"If Matt isn't awake by tomorrow morning, I'm going to ask Bishop if the Company can't help, somehow."

"Do you really think that wise, Niki?"

"You got a better idea?"

Mohinder sighed, thought a moment, "No, I guess not."

The rest of the day went by without another peep from Matt, and Mohinder talked Niki until giving him until noon before calling Bishop. Once again, he had to drag Molly from the room that night back to his (still disheveled) apartment for some rest. Niki also checked in again before leaving for the night.

-

After evening rounds, a visitor slipped into the room, unnoticed. She took his hand in hers and sat staring at him. "Matthew? Can you hear me?"

No answer. She sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Having lost track of the time, she didn't even hear the door open again. Automatically assuming it was a nurse, she didn't even glance up until she noticed the girl fiddling with the still nearly full IV.

"What are you doing, Candice?" Angela asked.

"EEP!" the girl shrieked, spinning around to face the woman she thought was asleep. "I, uh, that is--"

"Who are you working for, girl?" Angela demanded.

"You don't scare me, old lady," came the reply. "Do you know who I work for?"

"Daniel Linderman is dead, girl," Angela informed her. "Who are you taking orders from now?" Candice started to stammer a reply. "Give me that syringe!" Angela ordered.

Like a child scolded for being caught in the cookie jar, Candice slowly handed over the syringe she was about to inject into Matt's IV.

"What's in here?" she demanded. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" the illusionist replied. "I was told to put it into his IV every night, they didn't tell me what it was!"

"They?"

"Someone different each night, I don't know what her name is."

"I think I do," Angela informed her. "Tell whoever it is, this nonsense will stop. This man is under my protection, and if they know what's good for them, they will desist from attacking anyone that is, is that understood?" Angela stared her down.

"yes, ma'am," came the sheepish reply.

"Good," Angela told her. "Now get the hell out of this room and never come back! I can see through your disguises girl, and don't think I can't see through your handler's, too!"

Candice all but ran from the room, making for the elevator in no time flat. She had another task that night, which she didn't really understand, but orders were orders, and if they needed surgical supplies, Candice was one of the best to snag them with her powers.

Angela fumed for a minute, before calming down enough to recover the needle cap off the bed and place the syringe in her purse for later examination. Connie Logan was obviously Candice's handler at the moment, if the girl was speaking truthfully. Angela never trusted either woman to begin with. Deceitful masqueraders. She momentarily wondered if Maury had anything to do with that mistrust?

She turned back to Matt. "No, no need to thank me. I'm just saving your life. Again." She kissed his forehead, then laid hers on his for a minute, something she had done often with Peter. If her eyes hadn't been closed, she would have seen his eyes flutter open for a moment. "I'm sorry again, Matthew. Things must be how they are to protect the future. Be the brave one." She kissed his forehead again and left the room.

-

The next morning, Molly bounded from the elevator to the room as usual, chased by Mohinder. "Molly! Please, slow down! You're going to knock somebody over!"

She was already in the room as he rounded the nurse's station, waving good morning to the nurses. Then they heard her scream. "Molly?! Matthew!" Mohinder broke into a run, as the nurses merely smiled at each other.

"Molly! What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he ran into the room. What he saw, stunned him.

Molly was kneeling up on the bed, hugging Matt to death, having nearly knocked his breakfast tray over. Matt, wincing in pain, kept a smile on his face, trying to swallow, and waved good morning to Mohinder, being unable to speak as Molly crushed his windpipe.

"You're awake! Matt, you're awake!" she cheered.

"Molly, please!" Mohinder chided her, although he was glad to see Matt awake (and trying to eat) at last. "Molly, stop that! You're going to hurt Matthew!"

"Mohinder! Matt's awake!" she cried as both men tried to dislodge her deathgrip from Matt's neck.

"Yeah, kid," came Matt's raspy voice. "You wanna put me in the hospital or something?" He smiled at her, they rubbed noses.

Once they had gotten Molly to behave, Mohinder finally asked, "How are you feeling, Matthew?"

"Like I've been out of it for a couple days after being shot," he replied, shoving a piece of roll into his mouth. "So, Professor, how long have I been out? And more importantly, I'm guessing we got the bastard since we're still here?"

"I guess it's been three days, now," Mohinder started to answer.

"Free dyz?" came the muffled reply. Matt choked another bite down. "I've been out that long?"

"Well, this is the third morning you've been here, so nearly that long," he answered.

"Please tell me someone called Janice?"

"Your wife?" Mohinder asked. Matt nodded as he took another bite, never breaking eye contact. "Yes, she was here. Niki talked to her briefly."

"Niki...?" Matt inquired, not connecting the dots.

Mohinder smiled, then quoted the doctor from the day before, "Leggy blond, currently a few doors down?"

"Oh yeah, the one who was after her kidnapped kid the other night, she's here, too?"

"Well, actually, her husband was shot as well," Mohinder answered. "She's fine, though."

"Oh yeah, the black guy she was with? He ok?"

"He should be released soon, seeing as how _he_ didn't take a three day nap," Mohinder teased. Molly laughed and snagged a grape, popping it in her mouth.

"Ha and Ha," Matt replied. "Anybody else? I seem to remember somebody glowing, like Ted used to do," he asked, grimly.

"Peter Petrelli, We don't know where he is, just yet," Mohinder answered, as Matt nodded, remembering their New York welcoming committee. "Seems his brother Nathan flew him away before Peter could explode, and then someone brought Nathan into the ER downstairs before literally disappearing."

"Peter? He picked up Ted's nuclear thing after only a few seconds, can he disappear, too?" Matt asked.

"We're assuming so, but no one's heard anything from him, yet, unfortunately. It could be he went into hiding in case he lost control again?"

"That's possible, he wanted to get out of the city that afternoon to prevent blowing up to begin with," Matt informed him. "Maybe he decided to stay away until he had full control of his powers?"

"That is a good theory, Matthew," he replied. "I'll have to ask Bennet about that."

"Bennet? Is he still here?"

"No, I'm afraid he wanted to keep his daughter away from the Company, so he left almost immediately. He gave me his number and I've talked to him at home in the meantime, filling in the gaps of what happened, but we're still speculating. He thinks Peter picked up the invisibility from a man named 'Claude' that he used to know."

"Fine, tell him he still owes me gas money for the trip up here," Matt teased. "And speaking of trips up here, my wife?"

Mohinder sighed. "Molly, go to DL's room and see if Niki is in, yet, please?"

"Aww, Mohinder, do I have to?"

"Molly, do it for me?" Matt asked, putting on his best puppy dog pouty face.

Molly was out the door before they heard "ok!"

"So, no one else come to see me?" Matt inquired.

"Actually, yes, there was a blonde woman from the FBI--"

"Audrey? Audrey was here? What's she doing in this neck of the woods?"

"She seemed to know that Ted Sprague had been killed by Sylar, and knew of your abilities."

"Uh, yeah, about that," Matt interrupted, "What did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her everything we knew at that point," Matt raised an eyebrow, "but she agreed that she couldn't put it all into her official report, as it would look like--"

"--like she was crazy?" Matt finished. "Yeah, been there, done that, got the six month suspension. She coming back?"

"I would assume so, she wanted to talk to you, yet."

Matt forced a smile. "Great, just my luck, she'll walk in two seconds ahead of Janice! Or some other hot blonde. Like her," Matt nodded toward the entrance.

Mohinder turned to see what Matt was looking at. Niki had come into the room, carrying Molly.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, this belong to you?" Niki asked, as she put a giggling Molly down. "What's the matter? Get tired of sleeping all day?"

"Yeah, that happens when certain individuals keep arguing among themselves," Matt retorted. "I hear you were the only one to see my wife?"

"Janice?" Niki asked. "Yeah, she was in the other day around lunch. I came up to check on DL and deliver somebody's jello," she shot a quick look at a giggling Molly, "and she was in here when I came in."

"Did she say anything?" Matt asked. "I don't get why she would come all this way and not stay much less visit only once?"

"Not really," Niki answered. "She was crying about something when I came in, and asked how I knew you." She gave Matt a knowing look, he squirmed. "That was really it. I left her alone with you, not wanting to intrude."

"Maybe she was upset over seeing you like that, Matthew," Mohinder offered. "Did you think of that?"

"Well, yeah, but still, why not come back...?" Matt was about to say something else when one of the nurses came in to check his vitals and remove his breakfast tray.

"Well, somebody's got an appetite, it seems," she said cheerfully, "or did your daughter here help you with it?" she pointed a finger at Molly.

"Molly?" Matt shrugged before wincing. "(ow!)Molly's not mine. I mean, I found her hiding from a killer in a house full of cops, but she's not my daughter."

"Good, cuz I don't want you, Officer Parkman!" Molly teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Fine, be that way! I'll send you home with Mohinder!" he teased back.

"I already went home with Mohinder, so neh!" more tongue.

The nurse was cracking up as she went about her business, and Matt wanted to, but the pain in his sides kept him from laughing. He still forced a smile, but the adults could see him wincing behind it.

"Yeah, you don't act like any father and daughter I've ever seen in my twenty-three years here!" she chided them. "You two act like you deserve each other," she laughed.

The other three adults exchanged looks. Molly had insinuated herself into Mohinder and Matt's lives without them realizing it. She was an orphan taken in by the Company and had no real family left outside of this room. Matt didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Mohinder was thinking. He had to change the subject, fast.

"So, uh, M-Marian?" Matt began, looking at her name tag, hoping he was close.

"Marina, Nah," she corrected. "Nurse Jackson if you're nasty," she winked.

"Marina, sorry, you haven't, uh, seen my wife sneak in when no one else is around, have you? Pretty brunette, early thirties?"

"There was a lady like that snuck in the other day, but I haven't seen her since," she replied after a moments thought.

Matt was dejected. "oh. well, she didn't leave a contact number for here in town or anything? Hotel?"

"Sorry, Mr. Parkman," she said. "She doesn't have a cell you can call?"

"Duh! Why didn't we think of that?" Matt said. "Right, Professor?"

"Oh sure, blame the scientist who put his life on hold to baby-sit a little girl who stares at you all day!"

"What about your mother?" Marina asked. "She sneaks in here every chance she gets."

"My mother?" Matt asked. "Impossible, she's dead. What does this woman look like?"

"uh-oh, there you go again, opening your big fat mouth, Marina," she muttered to herself as she stacked Matt's breakfast tray. "You know, come to think of it, one of the other nurses swears she saw that same lady downstairs with that Congressman Petrocelli or whatever. (I voted for Dena Allen, personally.)"

"Mrs. Petrelli?" Mohinder offered. "What would she be doing with you, Matthew?"

"No idea, I've never met the woman, before," he replied. "Well, awake, it seems. Has anyone seen what she does when she's here?" Matt asked.

"No, she usually stays for about 15-20 minutes by herself, then sneaks off, we guess back to the burn ward with her other boy, Petrocelli."

"Well, thank you, you've been most helpful, Marina."

She turned to Mohinder, gave him a once over. "You married?" He blushed and shook his head. "Too bad I am, 'cause boy, would I love to come home to you every night, mm-mm! That voice and those eyes? Woo!" She fanned herself, patted him on the cheek and left the room.

The other three burst out laughing. Matt tried to keep his to a painful giggle. Molly started chanting "Mohinder's got a girlfriend!" to which Niki joined in a few times.

"Are you children done?" he finally asked after letting them get it out of their systems for a minute. "Now, Matthew, do you have your cell phone?"

"Sorry, ran out of the house without it, then ran out of PrimaTech in scrubs and a jacket," he replied. "Besides, Janice had to program all my numbers due to my dyslexia. It doesn't just screw up words you know."

"So you don't know your own wife's phone number?" Niki asked.

"Well, not her cell offhand, but I know our home number," Matt replied. "Not that that's any use when we're both in New York, not LA. I'm dyslexic, not an idiot. What about you two?"

"I left mine back in Vegas, myself, sorry," Niki answered.

"I haven't had the opportunity to buy one for myself, since I came here," Mohinder admitted.

"Why don't you--?" she wiggled her fingers in front of her forehead, "do that voodoo that you do?" Niki suggested.

"It doesn't work like that," Matt replied. "I can only read thoughts, I'm not a sender. Although, she and I did have some fun testing what I could do, just mental words, but no pictures, and, um--heh" he laughed to himself, thinking about that one night of fun they had.

"And what?" Mohinder asked.

Matt smiled and winked at him. "ow, hey, You know what? Don't have those kind of thoughts when you have a catheter shoved up your--" he stopped and glanced over at Molly. "Changing the subject! So, now what?" Matt asked him. "Start calling hotels?"

"Well, we could go down to ask Mrs. Petrelli, or..."

"--Wait for Audrey to show up!" Matt and Mohinder exclaimed together.

"Don't do that." Mohinder said. Matt shrugged, confused. "You didn't read my mind for that?"

"Nope, sorry, Professor," Matt apologized. "Still, that's a good idea. Please tell me she gave you her number!"

Mohinder started checking his pockets.

"You mean the card that says 'FBI' you left on the table, this morning?" Molly offered. Mohinder blushed.

"Yep," Matt said, "That would be the one, Prof!"

"And on that note, I'm going to check on my own bullet catcher," Niki said as she turned to head out.

"Hey!" Matt shouted after her, "I resemble that remark!"

Niki stopped and turned back to Matt. "Who do you think turned him into one in the first place?" She gave him an evil grin. "See ya, Crash," Jessica said to him, nodding to the window.

Matt gulped. "Not funny, Jessica!" he called after her as she left the room.

"Bye, Niki!" Molly shouted after her.

"So," Matt began, "No way to contact my wife, no immediate contact to the only person on the East Coast who does, and nothing better to do than poke fun at each other. Anyone bring some cards?" Molly and Mohinder shook their heads. "Okay then, who wants to change my colostomy bag?"

Mohinder and Molly looked at each other, then bolted for the door. "I'm going to see Mrs. Petrelli!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to find a phone book!" she called out.

"Hey, it's not as bad as the bedpan!" Matt hollered after them. "Guys? A little help?"

"Guys? Mo? Molly?"

"Bueller?"

--

Chapter 6: Revelation


	6. Chapter 6

HEROES : VIGIL

What happened to the other survivors of Kirby Plaza?

Part 6: Revelation

Characters: Matt P, Janice P, Mohinder, Molly, Audrey

--

Having purposely chased everyone from the room, Matt smiled to himself and laid back. He just needed a few minutes of peace of mind. Quite literally, he thought to himself, rubbing his head. He looked for the TV remote, but didn't see one on the nightstand. Glancing down at the bed control panel, he saw a picture of a TV and realized this was one of the newer all-in-one beds. He wondered what would be on, now. Soaps? Talk shows? He'd prefer a game show or some news, but realized the activities from the other night would have been swept under the rug by now.

He really wished someone had brought some playing cards.

He laid back, just resting. He'd started to doze off when he heard the click-clack of shoes. Must be a nurse.

Oh God, he's still not awake! She said he was!

The voice was familiar. Very familiar.

"Janice?" Matt asked, opening his eyes. "Janice! Hi, honey!" He held his free hand out to her. She stood where she was at the foot of the bed, not moving. "Janice? What's wrong, honey?"

She turned and went to the window, on the verge of crying. "I can't take this, Matt!" she said, voice cracking.

Matt hung his head. "I'm sorry, I tried to call you from St. Louis, but Bennet--"

"I want a divorce."

"What?" Matt was dumbfounded. "I thought we were working through that? Come on, we can --"

"It's everything!" She shot back. "Not just the lies, the taking off to God knows where, not calling, stealing those diamonds, and--and--" She motioned to him and the bed. "--THIS!"

"Janice, I'm sorry," Matt pleaded. "It's just that things happened so fast that--"

"Things?" She turned to him. "Things?! Like this mind reading thing? Do you know how creeped out I am by that?"

"Well, you thought it was fun, at first," he countered. "In fact, I seem to recall you really enjoyed it that one night in particular!"

"What? What night?"

"That date night after I was abducted, and I tried to make it up to you with dinner and--"

"Oh my God, Matt!" she cried. "You mean when you invaded my head to get me off?"

"I didn't hear any complaints," he grumbled. "Quite the opposite from what I remember."

"See? See, this is why I want out!" she said. "I can't trust you. I can't trust my own thoughts, any more!"

"Don't," he warned. "Don't go there. I told you I can't always control--"

"Don't go where, Matt?"

He knew she was baiting him. "Just don't. We put that behind us, remember?"

"I can't, Matt."

"Why?" he asked, then it occurred to him. "Is it--who's the father, Janice?"

She turned back to the window, crying. You, Matt, you're the father, you-you goddamn freak! "Tom," she replied. "Tom's the father. I'm having Tom's baby." Dammit!

Matt heard her thoughts before she said anything. "So that's the way it's going to be?"

"That's the way it has to be, Matt." I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry, too," he said, turning his head away from her.

"I've already had papers drawn up, that's where I've been since I got here," she told him. "Someone should be by this afternoon for you to sign them, now that you're awake. I just want out, Matt." She wants it quick and clean.

Matt caught this last thought, and assumed 'she' was the lawyer.

"I just want to cut our losses and walk away. I'll send your stuff, clothes and--"

"What about child support? I'll help out if you want me to?" he offered.

"Stop," she said. "Stop trying to be the good guy, Matt."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you struggle, especially with the baby coming."

"It's not yours, Matt!" she cried. "Just-Just drop it and let me be!"

"Janice," Matt reached out to her, "I'm sorry. I still l--"

"Don't," she warned. "Don't you say it. I can't take it."

Matt dropped his hand and hung his head. "I do."

I hate you for making me do this! I hate you!

"I'm sorry," he winced, catching her thoughts again. It was hard not to.

"I have to get out of here. I have to get away from you!"

"Janice, please," Matt pleaded reaching for her again. "I want to help if you'll let me."

She didn't look at him as she crossed the room to leave.

"Stop! give me another chance!" he pleaded. "For the baby's sake! Come back, we'll talk it over!"

She stopped, putting her hand on the corner of the wall. Matt held his hand out to her. She turned to look at him through her tears, lip trembling.

"please?" he asked again, fighting back his own tears.

I love you, Matt. I'm sorry, I can't.

"Janice?"

She left the room. She barely made it to the elevator before she broke down.

"Tissue?"

Janice looked up to see the woman from the other day, the one who asked her to leave her husband 'for the baby's sake'.

"Haven't you done enough?" she snarled through her tears.

Angela pressed the packet of tissues into Janice's hand. "Trust me, my dear, you have done the best thing you could for your husband's sake," she glanced down, "and for your child's future. You're protecting them both, in ways which you can't understand."

The elevator dinged open. "Leave me and my family alone, you miserable BITCH!" Janice said before storming out.

Angela stepped out and walked over to Bob Bishop in the lobby.

"I take it Mr. Parkman is awake?" he asked.

"Yes, although I'm sure he's wishing this was all still a dream at this point," Angela answered, trying to remain as neutral as possible. She glanced toward the exit Janice had just run out, "Especially since it seems her baby isn't even his."

"Ouch," he said. "So there's no need to keep surveilling Mrs. Parkman or her doctor?"

"No," Angela lied. "No need, whatsoever." She allowed a small, grim smile to cross her face. "Any change in Nathan?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, but his wife is wanting to bring the kids in," he answered.

Angela thought about it for a second. "I'll check with the doctor, first, let him make that call. It might do Nathan some good. Meanwhile, I'll have someone from the firm bring those divorce papers over for Mr. Parkman to sign. I'll see you later, Bob."

He nodded and left her to her thoughts.

She watched out the window as Janice was whisked back to her hotel by Angela's driver. She regretted forcing Matt away from his wife and unborn child, but it was as necessary a precaution as hiding Claire away from the clutches of the Company as well. She already sensed things would be changing within the Company by the time the child was born, and decided it was better to be safe than sorry. She had offered Janice the same deal she gave Meredith all those years ago, a lump sum payment now plus a secret savings account for when the child came of age. It was bad enough Claire had been drawn into this life before her time, she would not see another grandchild drawn in, as well. Keeping Nathan in the public eye would have saved Monty and Simon, but she would have to change her plans for them, as well.

She sighed. So many things to do, never enough time in the day to do them. C'est la vie.

…………………………..

Molly and Mohinder casually strolled back to Matt's room. He thought Matt was asleep at first, before a sniffle caught his attention. Then he noticed Matt's cheeks were damp.

"Matthew?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

Matt opened his eyes, glanced at the duo and turned his head toward the window. He made no move to wipe his face or even hide the fact he had been crying.

"Officer Parkman? Why are you crying?" Molly asked, putting her hand in his. Matt drew his hand away.

"Mohinder? What's wrong with Officer Parkman?" she asked.

Mohinder studied Matt a moment. "Molly, why don't you go down to DL's room and see if Micah is there? I need a moment alone with Matthew."

Molly looked back to Matt before hanging her head and grumbling, "fine." as she left the room.

Mohinder turned back to Matt. "She was here, wasn't she?"

Matt closed his eyes and sniffed.

Mohinder considered this a moment. "I'll take that as a yes?"

sniff.

"She was upset over what happened to you?"

Sniff.

"...and there was more?"

Matt opened his eyes, staring out the window.

"Not good news?" he inquired, not getting a response.

After a minute, Matt turned back to him. "Am I a bad person, Professor?"

"Excuse me?" Mohinder was bewildered by this inquiry. "Matthew, you were a police officer, you saved Molly, you tried to stop Sylar and almost paid for that with your life. Trust me, you are a good person."

"Then why does my wife think I'm a freak?"

Mohinder was stunned again. "Excuse me? Matthew, surely you don't think--"

"No, she did," he replied. "I heard her think it when she told me she wanted a--" Matt choked on the words. "She wants a divorce, Mohinder. She said the baby's not mine, and she wants her freak of a husband out of her life." Fresh tears flowed down Matt's face as he tried to hold back his anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Matthew," was all Mohinder could think to say.

"Don't be," he replied. "I'm sorry I ever m--" he choked on his anger again. "I'm sorry I ever met that b--"

"MATTHEW!" Mohinder was appalled. "I'm sure that's just your anger talking. Surely you don't really--"

Matt glared at him.

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"She called me a FREAK, Mohinder!" he yelled. "She wanted me gone so the baby wouldn't be a freak, too!"

"I-I--" Mohinder tried to process this. "Are you saying she --?"

"She doesn't want me to be the baby's father, Mohinder." More tears. "She knows it's my baby, and she doesn't want me near it, because I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak, my friend," Mohinder said, then paused, realizing what he said. He smiled, "You're a good person, Matthew. You know that, and that's what counts."

Matt grunted, turning back to the window.

"Molly believes in you." shrug. "and, I believe in Molly."

Matt stared out the window. "get out. I barely know Molly and I don't know you."

"That's the way you want it?"

"Get. Out."

"Fine," Mohinder leaned down into Matt's face. "You tell that little girl her hero wants nothing to do with her."

Matt turned back to Mohinder, noses barely an inch apart. He snorted. "Leave."

Mohinder pulled himself up, took a step backwards, turned and left the room.

Matt pulled his fists up, pressing his palms to his eyes. "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!!" he yelled at himself, beginning to sob again. "You can't do anything right, can you Parkman?"

A minute later, he sensed their thoughts a moment before Mohinder spoke.

"Matthew?"

Matt wiped his face, giving Mohinder a dark look, trying not to look down, trying not to look at--too late. He saw her, that same scared little girl he pulled out of the crawlspace under the stairs barely two months ago.

His heart broke.

Before he knew it, he was hugging her to him as tight as he could, ignoring the pain it would bring.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry." He glanced up at Mohinder. "I'm sorry." Fresh tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry," he said again, burying his face in the small frame he held for dear life.

"M-Matt?" she finally said. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" he choked as he relaxed his grip, and she gasped for air. He chuckled at her and stroked her hair.

Mohinder beamed at the scene before him. What do you do to a drowning man? throw him a life preserver. Told you so.

"oh, shut up," he grumbled, glancing up at Suresh.

"Are you feeling better, now, Officer Parkman?" Molly asked.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I guess," he said, considering his day. "No, not really, sweetie," he finally relented, "but things happen, y'know?. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Sometimes you don't know what to make of things until later." He hugged her again.

"Like Sylar killing my parents?" she asked.

The men shared a grimace.

"Yeah, honey," Matt answered, "but we would never have met if he hadn't and we would all be sitting in a radioactive crater, right now."

"Thanks, but not funny, Matt," she said, leaning into him.

He sighed. "I know, bad Officer Parkman." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll make it up to you, though."

"You're gonna adopt me?" she smiled up at him.

"Uh, Mohinder?" Matt squirmed.

"I'm only her guardian by default, it seems," he replied. "Considering no other relative has stepped forward, I'm not sure how things work here under those circumstances?"

"I made an inquiry after Sylar came back, but never got the chance to find out what came next," Matt said, remembering his little 'confrontation' with Tom McHenry in the locker room.

"You were going to adopt me back in Los Angeles?" she asked.

"Well, I was just hoping you had someone to look after you," Matt told her. "I was worried about you."

Molly hugged him again. "Thanks, Matt!"

"So what happens now?" Mohinder asked, leaning against the end of the bed. "Can we make an inquiry? Look into fostering or even adopting her?"

"Maybe I can help with that?"

Matt and Mohinder both turned to see who had spoken.

"Audrey!" Matt shouted. "About time you showed up!"

"About time you _woke up_, Parkman," she replied, glancing at the girl hugging her wounded former partner. "Don't you two look all cozy?" she teased.

Matt smiled and Molly giggled.

"Feeling better?" she asked, shaking Matt's hand.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, stroking Molly's hair again.

She could hear the sadness in his reply. "So, what happened to you the other night?"

Matt glanced at Mohinder, who shrugged. "Opened fire on Sylar, he returned my fire. Turns out I'm a better shot than he is."

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"I've got the range targets to prove it!" he protested. "Ask my captain back in LA!"

"I'm sure I will," Audrey teased. "Now, you boys were talking about what's going to happen to Molly, here?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Matt answered. "No one has stepped forward to ask about her, have they?"

"I'll have to check, but a bonus to you, Matt, is you rescued her and are a police officer," she informed him. She turned to Molly, "You don't have any relatives who can take you in do you? An aunt or uncle or something?"

Molly shook her head. "I tried to find Uncle Dave, but I can't find him, either. He was my dad's brother. I don't know anyone else."

"How about I try to find him?" Audrey asked her, smiling. "Maybe I can try and locate him for you?"

Matt and Mohinder shared a look. "Um, Agent Hanson...?" Mohinder began.

Matt finished that thought. "When Molly says she looked for him?"

Audrey nodded, glancing between the two men.

Matt tapped his temple, "She means she already knows you won't find him. She's already tried."

Audrey looked down at Molly, who sheepishly smiled. "You mean--?"

"That's my power, Agent Hanson," she replied. "I couldn't find my uncle, like I couldn't find my parents' bodies when Mr. Thompson took me in. When someone dies, I can't find them, anymore."

"Mr. Thompson?" Audrey asked. Matt grimaced.

"He's the man who, um, took care of Molly after..." Mohinder motioned with his fingers.

"Took care? And where can I find this Mr. Thompson?" she asked.

Matt groaned. "That, um, might be a problem," he tried his best innocent look.

"Parkman, don't tell me--?" she could feel a headache coming on.

"It, um," Matt covered Molly's ears, "was either Bennet put a bullet in his head, or let Thompson put one in mine," he answered. "Self-defense of a police officer."

"I heard that!" Molly said, pulling at Matt's hands.

"No, you didn't." Matt said, ignoring her. "Trust me."

"Matt," Audrey sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Matt smiled innocently and hugged Molly. Audrey sighed again.

"Okay, I'll put in a good word for you about taking in Molly," she said. "Of course, it will help if you had a job to take care of her, too, you know? You headed back to the LAPD?"

Matt sighed himself. "Um, actually?" He didn't know how to break it to the assembled group, much less admit it, himself. "I don't think I'm going back to LA, Audrey."

Audrey felt her temple throb. "Why not?"

He sighed. "Nothing left to go back to."

"What about Janice?" she asked as Mohinder motioned to stop.

Matt turned toward the window. "We're...getting a divorce."

"Oh geez, Matt, I'm sorry."

Matt turned back to her, waved his hand. "You didn't know. Don't worry about it."

"Where will you go?" she asked. "You can't take care of Molly without a place to live."

"I hear there's an artist's loft that recently become available?" he grinned.

Mohinder moaned. "Matt, I'm sure the police will have no trouble letting an out of work cop raise a young girl in an apartment where a homicide has occurred."

"So you need a job, too, Parkman?" Audrey sighed.

Matt was embarrassed. "um, shouldn't the nurse be in to change my bedpan by now?"

Mohinder countered, "Oh no, Matthew, you're not chasing us away this time!"

Audrey mused. "I don't think you could make FBI, full time, but what about NYPD?"

"I don't know, Audrey," Matt squirmed. "Maybe I'm not cut out for police work, any more?"

"What if I pull some strings to get you a Detective's Exam?"

"Audrey, no, that's way more than I could ever repay."

"Don't worry, Parkman," Audrey teased, "I'm doing it for Molly, too. Besides, I'll make sure you get hazed good and proper. Just don't make a fool out of me again."

"Hey, I was right about them having a holding cell down there in Odessa!" Matt replied, pointing at her to make his point. "Trust me, I was a guest there, myself!" He jerked his thumb at his chest.

Mohinder slashed his fingers at his neck, trying to cut him off. "Matt, shut up!! Bennet and I are working on it!" he shouted mentally.

Audrey got the hint. "Matt, I'm going to pretend I have no idea what you are talking about. In fact, I don't have to pretend, because I do **not** know what you are talking about."

"uh," Matt glanced between Mohinder and Audrey, "nothing? Must have been a dream?"

"Matt?"

"yes?"

"Putting aside the craziness of the last few days-- no, months. Do you want my help or not?"

"uh, yes? Please?"

"All right, then, where will you be staying here in New York?"

"uh...?"

"What about with me and Mohinder?" Molly piped up.

Matt shrugged. "Professor?"

Mohinder glanced up from Molly to Matt. "um, well, Molly has taken over the spare room as hers, for now," he explained. "I guess we can make room for Matthew?"

"YAY!" Molly yelled, hugging Matt again as he mouthed "thanks".

Mohinder continued, "After all while I'm at work, someone has to look after Molly and make sure she is fed, goes to school, and such."

Matt and Molly returned a mock chorus of "awww!"

"You're not going to turn me into Mr. Mom, are you?" Matt teased. Molly glared at him.

"Of course I am, Matthew," Mohinder answered. "After all, I'll be the only one bringing in any money for the time being until you get back on your feet."

"Well, then, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you this," Matt shrugged.

"What? I'm offering to take you and your young charge in, Ms. Hanson is offering to help make her your legal ward and get you a job, and you have a complaint?"

Matt held up a hand. "No, not a complaint, it's just that, um..." he hesitated, embarrassed. "you know, the dyslexia thing? Well, I also..."

"Spit it out, Parkman," Audrey ordered.

"I can't cook."


End file.
